Variaciones
by kurooha
Summary: Vosotros decidis las parejas y yo me ocupo de la historia. Leedlo para encontrar más información. ACABADO
1. Default Chapter

Wola!!! Aquí va lo que dentro de poco va a ser un fic XDD ¿Confusión? Entonces seguid leyendo.

La otra noche (el tercer día que llevaba sin ordenador de los 6 días, que después se convirtieron en unos 8 días porque Internet no le daba la gana de funcionar… ¡esto ha sido mis reyes! ¡Se llevaron mi ordenador el día de reyes! T-T Aunque ahora lo tengo curadito [el pobre estaba destrozado y lo han tenido que montar de nuevo XDD] y con grabadora XDD, pero esta no es la cuestión…) me salio de lo que quería decir ¬¬' Repetimos, la otra noche me hice yo misma un reto para, por decirlo de una manera, probarme (ya se que suena un poco tonto, pero soy así XD).

Estos serán varios one-shots de varias parejas. ¿Cualas parejas? Las que queráis, solo tenéis que mandar en el review la pareja que queráis. Iré por orden, así que como antes lo pongas más rápido lo tendrás ¿me entendéis? En resumen, vosotros decidís las parejas y yo hago la historia. Aunque no pongáis más de una pareja en un review, porque sería como hacer trampas, así que tendrías que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, que intentaré subirlos cada semana (máximo dos) si van bien las peticiones XDD

Aps!!! Las parejas pueden ser tanto chico/chica, yaoi o yuri. Y si es de un personaje que no sale mucho, agradecería que pusierais información de el, ya que he visto al serie pero en catalán y hay algunos nombres que dudo que sean los auténticos, como los nombres de los compañeros de Sensui. ¿Por qué tenía que morir el de la moto roja? (ahora no me acuerdo como se llama de verdad, pero en catalán tenía el apodo de 'francotirador') ¡¡Yo no quería que muriera!! T-T ¡¡Y tampoco que Jin desapareciera, por decirlo de una manera, y no volviera a aparecer!! Suerte que siempre quedan Kurama, Hiei y Youko *¬* ¡son tan kawaiis! Perdonad me vuelto a salir (pero es que llevo unos días un poco… vete a saber como explicarlo XDD) 

Ahora en serio, si os gusta la idea solo tenéis que mandar los reviews, ya que hasta entonces no puedo hacer nada. Con eso os dejo hasta la semana que viene (o dos XD)

Un comentario de los míos (tontos) el otro día viendo Slam Dunk, como esta comenzando a salir en catalán pues decidí verlo a ver…, el protagonista, Sakuragi, se parece un montón a Kuwabara!! XD Rukawa se parece al de la moto de la saga Sensui que he nombrado antes y por la manera de actuar que he leído a Hiei!! XDD Hay uno de los compañeros de instituto de Sakuragi que se parece a Yusuke, creo que se llama Yohei Mito y la chica, Haruko me recuerda a Keiko al principio de todo!! XDDD Cosas de la vida… 

Ahora si que os dejo y acordaros de los reviews!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	2. Pasión

Wola!!! Pues, ahora sí que se puede decir que comienza mi reto XD Como dije, comienzo con la primera persona que haya pedido, en este caso Yukii, siendo un Kurama/Hiei (te olvidastes de poner el nombre, pero por lo que decías imagine que era esta pareja, ¿no?) XD Así que dejaré (un poco) de lado mi manía fanática por L'Arc-en-Ciel, por ahora (aunque lo dudo que pueda si voy a estar escuchando sus canciones) y a mis dos pobres dedos hinchados, para poder comenzar con el fic. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con la historia.

**********

Variaciones

**********

**Pasión**

Kurama abrió los ojos lentamente, no podía estar tranquilo ni un día que se suponía que era de vacaciones en la playa, recibir miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos no era muy agradable y mucho más si esas miradas solo mostraban deseo. 

No resistió más, por mucho que se supone que iba a estar con sus amigos, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina, los cuales estaban haciendo una guerra de agua, en la que iban perdiendo los dos chicos, cosa no muy extraña, no podía aguantar esa situación. Estaba aburrido, recibiendo miradas de lujuria y echando de menos a su amigo con el cual poder hablar un poco, si se podía decir hablar una conversación en la que uno de los que hablaba solo gruñía en señal de respuesta. Pero, por lo menos, era un chico del que te podías fiar.

Se levantó de la tumbona en la que estaba, recibiendo así más miradas hacia su cuerpo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. 

Antes de llegar, se quedo parado un momento y pensó en que excusa podía ponerles para poder irse del lugar sin que ellos se tuviera que preocupar, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que por que él no estuviera cómodo, los demás tuvieran que irse.

"Chicos" dijo recibiendo la atención de ellos que pararon solo para escucharlo. "Me tengo que ir, resulta que le había prometido a mi madre de que la acompañaría a hacer las compras, ya que hoy vienen invitados y tiene que comprar mucho." 

Los chicos se lo quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada sobre el tema. 

"Bueno, pues… ¡ya quedaremos otro día!" Dijo el detective sin saber exactamente que decir. Kurama movió la cabeza en forma de despedida y los otros contestaron despidiéndose con la mano.

Al llegar donde estaban sus tumbonas, se vistió rápidamente con la esperanza de que así gente parara de mirarlo, aunque no dio resultado. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió sus cosas y se fue con pasos ligeros para perder, lo más pronto posible, las miradas de la gente.

Cogió el camino de casa que siempre cogía, saludando educadamente, a la gente que se encontraba por el camino y que conocía. Delante de la puerta suspiro, al entrar, ya se habría acabado su pesadilla.

"¿Ya has regresado Suuichi?" dijo su madre al sentir como el chico entraba por la puerta.

"Si, estaba cansado y pensé que sería mejor venir a casa" dijo el pelirrojo, para después disculparse y dirigirse hacía su habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación paró un momento, notaba una presencia allí. Una de sus manos pasó por el cabello, cogiendo así una rosa, preparándose para cuando abriera la puerta, mirar y, si era alguien peligroso, atacar. Sin mucho más en que pensar, abrió la puerta, pero no encontró nadie.

"¿Asustado kitsune?" preguntó una voz fría por detrás del chico. Kurama giro todo el cuerpo hacia la voz, para encontrarse a Hiei con una sonrisa triunfante en su boca. Al demonio le gustaba quedar superior a la otra gente y aunque Kurama fuera su amigo, quería demostrarle quien mandaba, quien era el más fuerte.

"No... pensé que sería alguien con malas intenciones" dijo Kurama mirando al demonio de arriba abajo.

"Asustado" afirmó Hiei, esperando que el chico de cabello rojizo, el que en una vida anterior era el famoso ladrón Youko Kurama, afirmara que se había asustado solo por él.

"Si… me asustastes" contestó finalmente Kurama, dándose por vencido, mientras que Hiei aumentaba su ego. "¿Pero a que has venido?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Cómo que te has ido dejando a los demás allí?" preguntó Hiei haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del otro chico. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, esperando a que el otro contestara primero, pero Kurama al ver que Hiei no iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, por lo menos ahora, decidió contestar él, dándose por segunda vez rendido delante del demonio.

"Estaba harto de que la gente me mirará y como me estaba aburriendo decidí irme" dijo el pelirrojo bastante enfadado por el hecho de que siempre tenía que hacer lo que quisiera el demonio. "Y ahora contesta tu, ¿por qué has venido?"

"No es nada que te importe kitsune" dijo Hiei haciendo enfadar aún más a Kurama. Él le había contestado la pregunta, entonces… ¿por qué ese demonio no hacia lo mismo?

"¡Contéstame!" dijo Kurama intentando controlar su enfado, aunque fuera algo casi imposible. Lo cogió de la camiseta negra que llevaba, y que normalmente suele llevar, y lo levantó del suelo hasta quedar a su altura y lo empotro contra la pared. Hiei sonrió, con esa sonrisa típica en él. Dudaba de que el pelirrojo se atreviera a hacerle algo de daño, así que se lo tomaba con diversión ver como su amigo estaba perdiendo toda su paciencia.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" preguntó Hiei con un tono amenazador. Un juego siempre saldría mejor si jugaban dos en vez de uno, y tampoco iba a dejarse vencer. Una cosa era permitir que Kurama, solo él, lo tocara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora sin recibir un ataque de la espada del demonio, pero no iba a permitir que ni él ni nadie lo derrotara aunque solo fuera en un estúpido juego de diversión.

"¿Qué que es lo que hago?" preguntó Kurama bastante furioso. "Estoy harto de que siempre vayas haciendo lo que quieras como si fueras el amo de todos los tres mundos. Estoy harto de siempre hacer lo que tú quieras. ¿Por qué no, por una vez en tu maldita vida, me contestas?" Hiei se lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, nadie le hablaba así, nadie.

"Suéltame" dijo Hiei aún con su mirada clavada en los ojos del otro chico.

"Contéstame" respondió Kurama, ahora no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, ahora le demostraría que así no iría a ningún sitio. El demonio dejo escapar un gruñido, pero aún así no quiso responder.

"Vete al infierno" fue lo único que contesto el chico de Koorime al final. Kurama más enfadado, si es que era posible, lo miró con una mirada no muy típica de él, una mirada más bien típica de Hiei, el cual sonrió al ver como el chico iba aprendiendo. Pero esa sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció, ya se había cansado de ese 'juego' y ya lo iba a dar por acabado. En un rápido movimiento, consiguió salir de las manos del otro chico, para después cambiar de posición. Dejando ahora, al chico pelirrojo atrapado a la pared, siendo agarrado por los hombros por Hiei, el cual no iba a dejarlo así como así. "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó el chico más bajo, para después dejar escapar una pequeña risa de triunfo.

"¿¡Y ahora que vas hacer!? ¿Me vas a golpear? Lo más probable siendo tu una persona que no llega a pensar y solo actúa golpeando y asustando a la gente." Dijo Kurama muy seguro de si mismo y haciendo que Hiei parará de reír.

"No te pases kitsune…" amenazó Hiei.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurama. "¿Tienes miedo de golpearme o qué?" Hiei no respondió, su mirada lo decía todo, pero Kurama no iba a parar, ya no había marcha atrás.

"Te vas a arrepentir…" murmuró Hiei, apartando por unos momentos su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas que había enfrente de él.

Todo quedo en silencio durante varios minutos, ninguno sabía como continuar, que hacer o que decir. Solo el ruido del viento y el canto de los pájaros era lo único que rompía el silencio que había quedado por unos momentos. Pero todo eso se acabaría más pronto de lo que el pequeño demonio hubiera pensado.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué en vez de meterte con otra gente, te metes contigo mismo? ¿No sabes que estamos hartos de tus estúpidas estupideces?" grito Kurama. Hiei se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que todo cada vez se iba empeorando más. El demonio comenzó a pensar en lo que su, supuestamente, amigo le había dicho. No le había afectado mucho lo que le había dicho, lo que le afecto fue la forma en decirlo, en el tono y en su expresión, algo para él no muy importante en otros tiempos, pero que ahora descubrió el significado secreto que escondían todas esas palabras. ¿Tanto daño le causaba eso a su amigo? ¿Tanto daño hacía su manera de ser? Se sentía culpable, por primera vez después de que hubiera superado lo de la perdida de su madre y lo de su hermana.

Lentamente, fue apartando sus manos de los hombros de Kurama. Había quedado impactado con todo eso, no se esperaba de que nadie se atreviera a decirle lo que hacia mal delante de sus narices ni de la forma en como lo había dicho. Y lo que mucho menos se esperaba que eso hubiera salido de la boca de uno de sus compañeros, de su amigo…

"Lo siento…" Hiei nunca había entendido muy bien el significado de esa palabra, creía que era para débiles disculparse, pero lo tuvo que decir, tuvo que ver que estaba equivocado para poder entender el porque la gente lo decía. Kurama se sorprendió, no se esperaba que hubiera pasado todo eso. Él no quería decir lo que había dicho, fue algo involuntario… y ahora su amigo se disculpaba, ¿pero por qué? El que se tenía que disculpar era él, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo Hiei?

"¿De que te disculpas?" preguntó, al final, Kurama.

"Por ser como soy…" contestó Hiei, queriendo ya cambiar de tema.

"Pero si soy yo quien me tengo que disculpar por lo que he dicho." Contestó Kurama medio riendo.

"¿Disculparte por decir la verdad?" preguntó Hiei y haciendo que Kurama se volviera a poner serio. Antes de que Kurama pudiera responder, continuó. "Será mejor que me vaya" se giro hacia la ventana, pero paró un momento, volviendo a dirigirse hacia Kurama.

"Cuenta lo ocurrido a alguien más y considérate kitsune muerto, ¿lo has entendido?" dijo, de nuevo, con su típica voz amenazadora y con esa sonrisa tan suya. Kurama sonrió, todo volvía a ser como antes. "Pero creo que como has sido un kitsune bueno, quizá querrás una recompensa." Dijo Hiei cada vez aumentando su sonrisa.

"Te doy toda la razón" dijo Kurama, sonriendo a su compañero.

"Pero cierra la boca delante de los demás" Kurama asintió divertido. Hiei, con sus movimientos rápidos se acercó al otro chico. Y cuando llego delante del pelirrojo, acercó sus labios fríos con los labios suaves y cálidos de Kurama. El demonio sabía que no lo tenía que haber hecho, que seguramente su amigo tendría el corazón ocupado por alguna chica, pero lo quería hacer desde ya hace tiempo. Se apartó, y como se acercó al chico, se alejo de él dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

"¡Hiei!" casi grito Kurama en un tono de orden. Hiei lo miró, sabía que había metido la pata y ahora era el momento para culparse a si mismo por lo que había hecho y por haber perdido a su único amigo, aunque… nunca volvería al pasado para rectificar el hecho, le gusto y no lo podía negar. "Sabes que no esta bien lo que has hecho" Hiei suspiro, por lo menos no serían tan dura la charla que le metería Kurama sobre que era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no. "Eso no ha sido una recompensa y tu lo sabes muy bien." Hiei afirmó con la cabeza, ya que era mejor no decir nada. "Eso más bien ha sido un castigo." Finalizo Kurama, haciendo que Hiei lo mirará. Estaba bien que le reprochará por lo del beso, pero tampoco era plan de que dijera que era un castigo. "Como quieres que sea una recompensa, cuando lo único que has hecho es que tuviera ganas de más." Hiei cambio su rostro por uno de gran sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a decir nada, porque al cabo de pocos segundos, sus labios estaban sellados con los del otro chico.

"Pero…" pudo decir Hiei entre besos. No era plan de que ahora estuvieran haciendo eso para que después, al cabo de unos días, los dos se arrepintieran. Consiguió apartar a Kurama, manteniendo así un poco de distancia entre ellos. Kurama lo miró confundido, el demonio había comenzado, entonces… ¿por qué paraba ahora?

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó finalmente Kurama, sintiendo como si todo eso hubiera sido una burla y que Hiei le estuvo tomando todo el rato el pelo.

"¿Y ella?" preguntó Hiei esperando ver como se las arreglaría su 'querido' amigo para salir de 'ese' problema.

"¿Ella?" volvió a preguntar Kurama sin saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando el otro chico.

"¡Vamos! ¿Es que el famoso Suuichi Minamino no tiene alguna chica en su corazón?" preguntó Hiei con un tono burlón pero a la vez serio. Volvía otra vez a la misma situación del principio, perdidos enfadados, los dos pensando que el otro lo estaba utilizando.

"¡No hay ninguna chica!" contestó Kurama sin aún creerse lo que le había dicho el demonio. "¿O es que tienes alguna prueba? No hay nadie, solo mi madre, pero eso ya lo sabías de hace tiempo, pero no hay nadie más… o por lo menos por ahora" contestó Kurama, dejando el último trozo en un susurró débil que Hiei no llegó a escuchar.

"¿Lo estas diciendo de verdad?" preguntó aún sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Ves que estoy mintiendo?" contestó Kurama con otra pregunta. Hiei se fijo en los ojos de Kurama, ese chico siempre había sido sincero con él, ¿por qué le tendría que engañar a él? Y tampoco había visto al pelirrojo con alguna chica que no formará parte del grupo. Tenía que admitir que se le habían subido los celos por un momento.

"No…" hizo una pausa para pensar en lo siguiente. "Lo siento por haber desconfiado." Ahora el joven demonio, tenía seguro de que odiaba disculparse, pero desgraciadamente para él, era algo necesario en la vida.

"¡Vaya! Te has disculpado dos veces al mismo día… quien lo diría de Hiei…" comentó burlonamente Kurama para recibir un gruñido de parte del demonio. "Bueno… ¿continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que molestaras?" preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo después de unos minutos de silencio. Hiei giró la cabeza hacía la ventana haciéndose el indignado.

"Estoy harto de tus tonterías" fue lo único que contesto.

"No me extraña que nadie se fije en ti… eres un borde…" comentó Kurama con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"Yo no diría eso… porque creo que tu te has fijado en mi"

"Sabes que solo lo hago para que no te quedes solo" contesto Kurama burlonamente.

"¡Cállate imbécil!" dijo secamente Hiei, que ya estaba harto de los comentarios del pelirrojo, haciendo que este último se echara a reír. Hiei soltó un gruñido. "Me largo."

"Yo de ti no me iría…" aconsejo Kurama al demonio que ya estaba saliendo por la ventana, pero que al escucharlo paro un momento.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó Hiei con ganas de saber que es lo que diría ahora el otro chico.

"No querrás que le vaya a decir a Yukina quien es su hermano, ¿verdad?" sonrío mientras se acercaba a Hiei y lo tomaba de la cintura. "Vamos, asiéntate."

"No me toques kitsune si no quieres temer por tu vida" dijo Hiei apartándose de los brazos del pelirrojo. Kurama intento hacer un gruñido, pero lo único que le salió fue una sonrisa triunfante al ver que ahora era él quien tenía dominado al 'pequeño' demonio.

"Bueno, algún día ya pedirás que te toque más de lo que te tocado ahora" comentó entre risas Kurama.

"Ni lo sueñes…" fue lo último que dijo Hiei que fue cortado por un beso del pelirrojo.

*****

Fin de este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado y que Yukii y las demás gente que esperaba leer el de esta pareja no hayan quedado muy decepcionados… XDD Hombre… yo estaría contenta, ya que es el fic más largo que he hecho XDD

**Yukii** ¡Aquí lo tienes! ¡Gracias por la información! Espero que te haya gustado el fic, y si, has sido la primera XD

**Sanasa** Antes de nada… te recomiendo que no te rompas tanto la cabeza XD Y tu pedido esta hecho, el próximo fic será un Yusuke/Keiko XD

**Azusa Hino** Es que me tenía que poner las pilas después de todos los días que no pude hacer nada… XDD Tu pedido, el Kuwabara/Yukina lo tendrás vendrá después del fic que ha pedido Sanasa XD

**Suuichi-kun y botan-92 **el Kurama/Botan será, entonces, el tercer fic que haré sin contar este. Ya quiero hacerlo que también es mi pareja favorita XD

**Love Samuray** Ya sabes, el próximo capítulo será de la pareja que has pedido.

**Keiko13** Pues tienes la misma respuesta que Sanasa y Love Samuray, eis! No pasa nada, cada uno tiene sus gustos, ¿no?

Buenos, pues la gente ya puede volver a votar si quiere, claro XDD Y ahora me largo… eso de pensar que canciones de Asian Kung-Fu Generation me estan esperando me vuelve loca… Por no nombras las de L'Arc-en-Ciel y las imágenes de Gackt XD Gackt, Hyde!! Esperad que allá voy!! (No me hagáis mucho caso ¬¬) Ahh! Dejad reviews! XDD

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en la bio)


	3. Siendo Sinceros

Eis!! Aquí estoy con la segunda petición que hicieron, el Yusuke/Keiko, que lo pidieron Sanasa, Love Samuray y Keiko13. Pero antes de dejaros con la historia quiero disculparme por lo que paso con el Kurama/Hiei. Cuando lo publique hice un error, ay que en vez de subir el acabado y en html, puse a subir el que estaba a medias y que encima estaba en doc., así que por eso estaba todo junto… pero ahora ya esta arreglado XD Eso ha sido un error de la autora que tiene la cabeza perdida por algún sitio… ¬¬ Os dejo con la historia.

**********

Variaciones

**********

**Siendo**** Sinceros**

Yusuke miró al cielo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Sonrió tristemente, hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía. Para ser un chico como él era, tenía que afirmar que los echaba de menos, aunque solo fuera para más misiones y peleas. Echaba de menos a Koenma, que siempre le daba misiones y que siempre solía estar estresado de tanto trabajo, también echaba de menos a las tonterías de Botan, al malhumor de Hiei, a la inocencia de Yukina, la seriedad de Genkai. A Kurama lo veía algunos días, pero ya no era lo mismo, él estaba ocupado al igual que Yusuke, aunque lo del detective solo fuera por peleas. A Kuwabara lo veía todos los días al instituto, al igual que Keiko.

Keiko… últimamente estaba muy preocupada por el detective, aunque quisiera ver que no le importaba absolutamente, ya que después de la última misión estaba bastante deprimido, pero él no podía hacer nada para quitarle esa preocupación, por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer nada, esa era el único combate el que salió perdiendo, perdiendo solo por una chica que estaba preocupada por él.

"Yusuke…" él giro la cabeza para ver a la única chica de su instituto que sería capaz de acercarse a él. "¿Por qué no vas a clase en vez de hacer campana aquí a la terraza?" preguntó Keiko mirándolo fijamente.

"No tengo ganas…" fue lo único que dijo el chico sin poner demasiada atención. La chica se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Los hechas mucho de menos, no?" preguntó ella mientras que Yusuke solo asentía. Ella miró al cielo, dejando que el silencio se apoderará de ellos dos.

"¿No vas a clase?" preguntó el chico al verla sentada y mirando al cielo.

"No… prefiero hacerte compañía" Yusuke sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo. Keiko se levantó y se dirigió hacia el medio de la terraza. Respiro aire, era algo tranquilizante, después giro la cabeza hacia Yusuke y vio como este le estaba mirando el trasero con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Cada día me gusta más tu…" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Keiko ya había llegado hacia donde estaba él, dándole un puñetazo a la cabeza.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" decía furiosa Keiko.

"Y tu siempre estas de malhumor" contestó enfadado Yusuke por el golpe, aunque por dentro, le había gustado, le gustaba que Keiko se enfadará con él, aunque no sabía porque.

Sin decir nada más, Keiko se fue, dejando bien marcado su enfado cuando al irse, cerro la puerta de golpe. Yusuke sonrió e intento evitar la risa, pero no pudo. Sabía que si Keiko lo escuchaba lo mataría por reírse de ella, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Y no se equivoco, en pocos minutos Keiko volvía a estar allá preparada para otro golpe, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Yusuke, por instinto, le hizo la tiro al suelo.

"Lo siento, pero es la única manera que tengo para que no me des ningún golpe" comentó el chico que se había sentado encima de Keiko intentando no poner mucho peso. La chica solo podía decir cosas incomprensibles, aunque a simple vista se podía decir que no muy buenas para el detective.

"¡Sal de encima!" dijo Keiko, que se iba poniendo cada vez más sonrojada, haciendo que Yusuke sonriera aún más. Yusuke la miró a los ojos, nunca los había visto tan brillantes, tan hermosos. Siempre la había tenido a su lado, pero nunca se había parado para contemplarla totalmente. Podía sentir respiración de la chica, una respiración cálida y rápida, estaba nerviosa. 

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico fue aproximando sus labios a los de ella. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero nunca lo hacia. Porque el era Yusuke Urameshi, el chico rebelde, un chico orgulloso, nunca sería capaz de afirmar que estaba enamorado de Keiko, no podía. Se rozaron los labios por unos momentos que para ambos les pareció eterno y cuando Yusuke iba a profundizarlo un poco más, Keiko lo empujó dándole una sonora bofetada a la mejilla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica mientras lágrimas iban apareciendo en su rostro e iban bajando por su rostro. "¿Cómo te atreves?" Salió corriendo sin decir nada más. Quería estar sola para llorar. No es que no le hubiera gustado lo que había pasado, eso era lo que siempre había deseado, pero simplemente no quería que hubiera pasado así. Sabía que solo había sido un corto beso, por decirlo de una manera, solo uno, que después se podían ir convirtiendo en más, pero a la vez sabia que, seguramente, Yusuke querría mantener 'su relación' en secreto, para no perder su fama y eso era lo que a ella le hacía daño. Le hacía daño que solo por su maldita reputación llegará a hacerle pedazos su corazón. Sería algo que no podría curar, algo que solo iría aumentando cada vez más.

Yusuke se quedo tirado en el suelo con una mano aguantando a su mejilla dolorida. Tenía que admitir que Keiko pegaba fuerte, pero esta vez se había superado a si misma. Le dolía, pero le dolía mucho más el simple hecho de no saber lo que había hecho. Era seguro de que debía haber hecho algo malo para que ella lo hubiera apartado, le hubiera empujado y se hubiera puesto a llorar. Pero la realidad es que el mejor detective espiritual no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber pasado. No le había hecho daño cuando la había tirado al suelo, por que él mismo, al último momento, vigilo que no se hiciera nada y los besos, eso se supone que es lo que les gusta a las chicas, ¿no? Quizá era porque siempre había estado pasando, dentro de lo que cabe, de ella y poniendo más atención a la lucha y Keiko ya se habría cansado de las estupideces del detective, o simplemente, se habría cansado de tanto esperar a que algo sucediera. Suspiró, él nunca había servido para pensar, así que decidió que más tarde, cuando Keiko estuviera a su casa, iría a visitarla para hablar, y si hacía falta, disculparse, aunque siendo él quien era, dudaba que eso llegue a pasar. 

Después de unas horas, Yusuke fue abriendo los ojos para ver como el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Para variar, se había quedado dormido, aunque esta vez no tuvo muy buenos sueños. Pero sabía el motivo de eso, era por sentirse culpable, una cosa que no solía sentir muy a menudo.

Salió corriendo hacía casa de Keiko, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que ir directo al grano. Pero no estaba, las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas, al igual que las de todas las demás habitaciones y el restaurante estaba cerrado.

Suspiró, las cosas nunca iban como la gente quería y para acabar de empeorar el día, comenzó a llover. Agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo, ¿por qué cuando quería arreglar algo, no podía? 

Sintió pasos que se acercaban, giro la cabeza y se encontró con la persona que estaba buscando.

"¿Yusuke?" preguntó Keiko para asegurarse a si misma de que eso no era ningún sueño.

"Keiko… ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerte daño…" dijo apenado el detective. "¿Por qué no nos sinceramos de una vez?" preguntó él mirándola. Ella se quedo sorprendida, no sabía que decir. "Sé que soy un cabezota, creído e imbécil, siempre discuto contigo, pero es la única manera que tengo para decirte lo mucho que… te…" se quedó pensando, no podía decir esa palabra, sería perder su fama, pero por otra banda lo tenía que hacer, por ella, por los dos. "…te quiero…" Keiko sonrío y lo abrazo dejando que la lluvia los emparara por completo.

"Yo también… pero tengo miedo de que por tu orgullo seas capaz de dejarme…" Yusuke la miró a los ojos, ahora ya sabía lo que había pasado antes.

"No te preocupes. Esta vez todo será diferente, te lo prometo." Yusuke finalizó todo con un tímido beso, sellando así su promesa y, a la vez, comenzar una nueva vida para ambos.

***

N.A: Hasta aquí llega este one-shot que, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Mientras estaba haciendo el fic, me he acordado de Ranma XD Dentro de lo que cabe las dos parejas principales son iguales, al igual que en muchas otras series, pero por cosas de la vida solo me he acordado de ellos XD

**Yukii **Me alegro de que te hubiera gustado, y espero que ahora que ya tiene el final y todo ha quedado separado te haya gustado más… (Es que no se donde tengo la cabeza… T-T) Y lo de la pareja… la verdad es que no te conozco, pero me resulto fácil saberlo ya que siendo una autora de fics yaoi pues… XD 

**Sanasa **… No se que decir…. n//n XDD Es broma, poma!! XD Ejem… pues me alegro de que te guste y de que te haya gustado esa parte y…. jooops! Pues eso… es que estoy emocionando T-T

**Elisa** La verdad es que me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero no puedo volver a hacer otro one-shot de ellos, ya que ya lo he hecho, si quieres leer más, puedes leerte el de 'Déjame Sentirte' que lo he escrito yo y es de ellos o los que hay subidos de grandes escritoras yaois, que hay un montón, así que… sorry! T-T

**Baalberi** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea! Y el Hiei/Keiko… ¡eso va a ser todo un reto! XD Ya que Keiko siempre me la imagino con Yusuke. ¡Pero esta hecho! ¡Cuando le toque el turno lo tendrás y después subirás el tuyo! XD

**Danae** ¡Okis! ¡Tendrás un Koenma/Botan! Ah, leí tu otro review en el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo y aunque este llena de fics, lo voy hacer, ya que yo me metido en esto y tampoco es que sea un problema, ya que tengo tiempo, así que… A más… ¡eso es culpa de mi cabeza! ¡¡No para!! XDD

**Botan-92** ¡Me alegro de que te lo hayas leído! XD Y lo de tu amigo… XDD Y como has visto, lo he subido más o menos el tiempo en que puse para ir publicando los one-shots de este fic

He pensado en que cada vez que publiqué un capítulo de este fic, iré poniendo abajo la lista de pendientes, así la gente sabrá cualas son las parejas que ya han votado y así poder votar otras. Así que aquí la tenéis:

1. Kuwabara/Yukina (Azusa Hino)

2. Kurama/Botan (Suuichi-kun y Botan-92)

3. Hiei/Keiko (Baalberi)

4. Koenma/Botan (Danae)

Bueno… solo me queda decir que… vuestros pedidos son órdenes para mí XD Y que dejéis reviews con más pedidos… (No os cortéis… =P)

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	4. Mirada Interior

Woola!! Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo y esta vez con la pareja Kuwabara/Yukina que fue un pedido de Azusa Hino y que espero que le guste. Y… será difícil porque a mi esa pareja, digamos que no me atrae mucho así que… ¡voy hacer todo lo que pueda! Mejor que os deje con la historia antes de que se vaya todo lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza y a parte de que no tengo tiempo que perder porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer (no solo fics) más bien paranoias mías y cabezonadas de cosas no muy importantes pero que me propuesto hacer, pero ¡eis! ¡Ya me callo! ¡Os dejo con la historia! También… antes de que se me olvide… gracias Azusa Hino!! Hacia tiempo que buscaba una pareja para hacer lo que tenía en mente pero no se me ocurría ninguna hasta ahora que le toca el turno a tu pedido. ¡Muchas gracias!

**********

Variaciones

**********

**Mirada**** Interior**

Llevaba un día aburrido en el  templo, así que decidió salir un ratito a tomar el aire a fuera. Se podía decir que quería compañía, en estos momentos estaba sola sin nadie a excepción de Genkai, pero ella ahora estaba tomando una siesta.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, notando la oleada de aire fresco que tocó su rostro. Estaba llegando invierno, pero a ella eso no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada  a vivir con menos temperatura cuando era pequeña.

Últimamente necesitaba diversión, no recibía tantas visitas por parte de los chicos ahora que estaban teniendo exámenes, pero era algo que no podía evitar, era para el bien de ellos.

"¡Hola Yukina!" la chica alzó la cabeza para ver quien había llegado. Delante de ella estaba Keiko, iba bien abrigada, con una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bufanda que le tapaba todo el cuello. Se fijo que entre las dos manos tapadas por unos guantes, llevaba una bolsa, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

"Hola" contestó la chica de koorime sonriéndole.

"Los chicos no han podido venir… están castigados en clase por haber buscado pelea, así que solo he podido venir yo. Mira…" dijo mientras abría la bolsa "te traigo algo…" Keiko le dio un paquete envuelto a la chica del pelo azul. "No lo habrás hasta que me vaya" dijo sonriendo. "Pensé que como últimamente no podemos pasar mucho por aquí, te haría ilusión tener algún recuerdo… Aunque es poca cosa…" comentó la chica. "¿Sabes que? Tenía que ir a hablar un momento con Genkai sobre Yusuke, que últimamente esta insoportable, así que nos vemos luego." Dijo la chica mientras entraba a dentro del templo al ver que Genkai se había levantado para ver quien había llegado.

Al cabo de pocos minutos volvió aparecer Keiko, la que se despidió y se fue corriendo diciendo que tenía que ir con los chicos, ya que ellos no sabían que había venido.

Se fue hacia su cuarto, a donde comenzó a abrir el paquete y, se encontró, con un álbum de fotos de todas las veces que habían salido juntos a pasar el rato. Sonrió, todos esos momentos fueron de los más felices de su vida.

****

Se tumbo a la cama, estaba cansado, agotado, parecía que le habían quitado lentamente toda la energía que tenía, pero ahora por fin, podría descansar. Pero tampoco era por el día, últimamente estaba decaído, hacía tiempo que no la veía, por lo tanto no recibía energías para poder continuar.

Se podía decir que estaba en una etapa sentimental, si, él, el gran Kuwabara estaba en una etapa no muy buena de su vida.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo y se dirigió al lavabo. Si, parecía el mismo de siempre, pero él no lo notaba así. Se miro al espejo, el mismo pelo, la misma cara… todo igual. Sonrió débilmente. Desgraciadamente, todo igual. Se acordó de Yukina, que estúpido que fue. ¿Cómo alguien como ella se había podido fijar en él? Ella, tan inocente, tan pura… ¿se la merecía?

No.

Llevaba tiempo que quería hablar con ella, expresar lo que sentía, pero tenía ese miedo, el miedo de no poderle dar toda la felicidad que ella se merecía, de no poder curar todas esas heridas que aún tenía ella por dentro. Ya hacía tiempo que Yusuke y Keiko le daban ánimos, pero no, no podía… era demasiado cobarde.

Ya había hecho un gran paso, por lo menos admitía que era lo que le fallaba en todo eso, aunque no pudiera arreglarlo, o eso pensaba.

Sonó el teléfono. Era Yusuke, le había dicho que mañana iban al templo para ver si se animaba y hacía lo que hacía tiempo que tenía que hacer. Después de haber quedado de acuerdo, colgó el teléfono.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.

***

El día pasó muy rápidamente, sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llegaron al templo. Se sentaron a hablar, y sin darse mucha cuenta, la gente fue desapareciendo hasta quedar un Kuwabara lleno de nervios y a una Yukina sonriente.

No podía… era demasiado para él… él no se la merecía, era mejor olvidarla.

"Kuwabara" habló la chica haciendo que el chico la mirará. "¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó preocupada.

"¡NO!" contestó rápidamente el chico. "¿Cómo quieres que me pase algo a tu lado?" preguntó mientras reía al igual que la chica. "Yukina… yo…" comenzó a decir el chico, volviendo a querer intentar lo que hacía unos momentos había renunciado. Yukina lo miró, esperando a que continuara, dándole ánimos para seguir.

"¿Hiei?" preguntó la chica cuando vio que la puerta se abría para que el demonio apareciera con esa sonrisa triunfadora.

Kuwabara, al sentirla, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta para recibir una mirada de Hiei… era imposible, algo prohibido, nunca podría tenerla, nunca.

"¿Te pasa algo Kuwabaka?" preguntó el demonio con un tono sarcástico. No hacia falta tener la inteligencia de Kurama para entender que era lo que iba a pasar aquí entre ese estúpido y su hermana, y eso no lo podía consentir.

No podía… ya lo sabía, rendirse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Kuwabara se quedo en silencio, tragando todo su orgullo por una vez mientras que Hiei se iba quedando orgulloso de si mismo.

"¡Hiei para!" ordenó Kurama entrando al templo con Yusuke y Keiko. Hiei los miró por unos instantes, para después volver su mirada a Kuwabara y sonreír. El demonio se acercó al chico más alta para mirarlo a los ojos. 

"Escúchame bien" susurro Hiei a Kuwabara lo suficientemente bajo para que las chicas, que estaban más lejos en esos momentos, no lo pudieran sentir. "No te acerques a ella… ella se merece algo mejor que un estúpido como tu."

Kuwabara apartándose de las manos de Hiei, le dio un puñetazo. Él no era quien para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, él mismo ya lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que ese enano se metiera en sus asuntos.

Hiei saco su espada, él tampoco iba a permitir esto, rápidamente se fue al lado del chico, pero antes de que la espada llegará a hacer un corte muy profundo Kurama cogió de los brazos a Hiei, parándole de golpe.

"¡Déjame kitsune!" ordenó el furioso demonio, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de Kurama para que mirara. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde el antiguo ladrón le indico para quedarse sorprendido.

"Kuwabara… ¿estas bien?" preguntó la chica koorime al acercarse a Kuwabara y ver el corte que le había hecho Hiei.

"Si… no ha podido hacerme mucho daño ya que Kurama lo ha cogido." Yukina sonrío tranquila al escuchar la respuesta y miró a Hiei, el cual aún seguía cogido.

"No se porque lo haces…" comentó la chica mientras se acercaba al demonio. "Y tampoco me importa… ¡pero déjalo en paz! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!" dijo la chica mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. Hiei se quedo callado, intentando ver si lo que acababa de decir su hermana era verdad o si solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Yukina se alejó del demonio para volver a dirigirse con Kuwabara. El chico se levantó y la miró por unos momentos, reflexionando, pensando en que podía decirle y que era lo mejor callar.

"Voy… al lavabo…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se iba.

Cerró la puerta del lavabo al llegar y se miró al espejo. El mismo de siempre… ¿Por qué a él? Había Kurama, Hiei, muchos chicos más mejor que él… Él era un monstruo. Nunca le había dado importancia, pero ahora… ahora sabia que Hiei tenía razón que él siempre había sido un estúpido… Él no era nadie, nunca nadie a parte de sus amigos y su hermana lo había querido, no era bello, no tenía nada que lo hiciera único, solo era un monstruo, un ser que no podía estar con alguien como Yukina, ella era como un ángel, algo caído del cielo, no podía estar con él… Él siempre había sido feo y eso es una de las cosas que nadie puede evitar, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Suspiró, tenía que afrontarlo de una vez.

Salió para ver todas las miradas en él. Déjalo, eso ya no importa, olvídala era lo único que pensaba el chico mientras se iba acercando a Yukina la cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Yukina." Comentó el chico parando para pensar en como continuar. Podía sentirlo, todos tenían sus miradas clavadas en él, todos, pero lo decisión ya estaba echada. "Yo siempre te querido, pero… no puede ser." 

Todos los rostros, menos el de Hiei, se habían iluminado, pero después de lo último lo único que podían reflejar era confusión. Kuwabara siempre había querido a Yukina desde que la vio por primera vez, entonces, ¿por qué decía eso? 

"Hiei tiene toda la razón. Eres demasiado para mí, no podría darte todo lo que quieres. A parte de que sería una vergüenza para ti, soy un monstruo… no me merezco tu cariño…" comentó el chico sinceramente.

Todos seguían sorprendidos, no podían creerse el hecho de que Kuwabara estuviera haciendo esto. Tanto tiempo de espera, soñando con ella, imaginándose cosas, para nada…    

Suspiró… ya había acabado todo. El chico se dirigió hacía la salida, no quería aguantar más esa situación, quería irse y comenzar de nuevo, si es que podía.

"Kuwabara…" la chica lo cogió del brazo, intentando impedir que se fuera, pero aunque el chico era más fuerte que ella y podría haber continuado su marcha, paro. "Eso es mentira. Tu eres lo mejor que he podido conocer. Y no me importa pasar vergüenza si es estar a tu lado. Yo te quiero por lo que eres, no me importa que seas alto, bajo, delgado, gordo… lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, seas como seas, pasé lo que pasé." Comentó la chica sin poder evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas que hacia tiempo que estaba aguantando.

Kuwabara se giró para mirarla. Estaba confuso, pero lentamente en su rostro fue apareciendo una gran sonrisa.

"¿De verdad que me quieres?" preguntó aún sin creérselo. Yukina asintió. "¿Has visto Urameshi?" preguntó Kuwabara  orgulloso de si mismo. Sin esperar una respuesta del detective, se dirigió hasta él y lo abrazo. "¡Me quiere!" iba gritando emocionando haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír, excepto de Hiei, que seguía paralizado y de Yusuke que estaba viviendo uno de sus peores momentos de su vida.

"¡Ecs! ¡Suéltame!" gritaba el detective.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas con el detective, Kuwabara lo soltó para ir a abrazar a Yukina.

"Suerte que me ha soltado…" comentó Yusuke mientras que hacía ver que se limpiaba la ropa.

"¿Sabes que Yukina? Cuando nos casemos, vamos a comprar una gran casa en el campo y vamos a tener muchos niños, que serán tan amables y bellos como su madre y serán tan fuertes como su padre…" Kuwabara siguió explicando la vida que tendrían haciendo que Yukina riera aún más.

Si, ella lo quería a él, por lo que era. Quizá no era el chico más atractivo de los tres mundos, pero era el mejor para ella y eso nunca cambiara, pasará lo que pasará.

******

N/A: Yeah! Ya se ha acabado, aunque… creo que… no se… creo que podría haber dado aún más… Hacía tanto tiempo que quería escribir un fic así… T-T me gusta escribir fics en forma de expresar algo, y en este he querido expresar que normalmente, siempre nos fijamos en lo de afuera, aunque después vayamos diciendo que eso es mentira, y resulta que lo mejor siempre es lo de adentro. Quizá hay gente que no son muy atractivos, pero que pueden valer mucho más que alguien atractivo. Últimamente estoy muy defensiva y  si antes tenia rabia, ahora me hace mucha más rabia ver como mucha gente se burla de otras por el echo de que tenga una nariz como una patata o porque sea simplemente feo. Y eso son cosas que yo, sin querer, también suelo hacer, y creo que lo mejor que tendríamos que hacer es aceptar a la gente tal y como es, sin burlarnos de ellos porque eso demuestra que nosotros somos peores, a parte de que tampoco pensamos realmente en como se sienten ellos. Pero paro ya de rallaros con este tema. ¡Aps! Estando como estoy yo últimamente he pensado en hacer unos fics que hablen sobre temas injustos, como este y muchos más, y me gustaría saber si creéis que estaría bien, o si sería mejor que no lo hiciera. A parte de todo eso, vuelvo a darle las gracias a Azusa, porque aparte de lo de antes, ha hecho que fuera a buscar canciones (para mientras escribo el fic) que tenía 'perdidas' por el ordenador y… me he vuelto a darme cuenta de que son preciosas!! T-T Sips… me emocionado… ¿Qué pasa? XD

**Botan-92 ¿Qué es una obligación? ¿Te los lees solo porque te gusta mi manera de escribir? Jops! Me harás sonrojar!! XD**

**Sanasa Sanasa, Sanasa, Sanasa… XDD Bueno… habría algún día que tendrían que hacerlo ¿no? Y si me emociono… eso es señal de que estoy viva :P XD Y tu dirás si la pareja que has pedido es rara… y como ya te dije no era un problema, ya que… ¡ya tengo la idea, solo tengo que plasmarla! XD**

**Yukii Es que no se donde tenía la cabeza cuando lo subí… ¬¬ XD La verdad es que yo tampoco he leído algún fic de esa pareja… ni de esta que acabo de escribir, pero siempre hay un primer día para todo XD **

Próximas parejas:

1. Kurama/Botan (Suuichi-kun y Botan-92)

2. Hiei/Keiko (Baalberi)

3. Koenma/Botan (Danae)

4. Kurama/Yusuke (Sanasa)

Ups! Otra cosa más, veréis es que resulta que solo votáis una vez y ya esta… pues…eso que… (Es difícil de explicar) no se si es que ya no queréis pedir más o si es (como dijo Sanasa) porque estáis esperando a que se acabe la lista. Pues, a ver, este fic lo iré publicando como ya lo dije entre una o dos semanas, así que si lo dejáis por más tarde o más pronto va a quedar igual. Y la verdad es que me gustaría que siguierais votando sin esperar a que se acabe la lista, ya que para mi me resulta más fácil a la hora de pensar las historias, ya que quizá pienso algo, pero después dijo 'déjalo para esa pareja y con esta pon otra' (por decir un ejemplo) así que os agradecería que no os cortarais ni nada de eso. ¡Gracias!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	5. Esperando

Wola!! Ya lo sé!! Ha pasado más de una semana, pero eis! Que dije que de dos semanas no pasaba! XD Es que he estado entretenida (demasiado) y no me dado cuenta ¬¬  y después mi ordenador quiso hacer una pequeña 'manifestación', la cuestión es que aquí tenéis el Kurama/Botan que pidió Botan-92 y su amigo Suuichi-kun.

* * *

Variaciones

* * *

**Esperando**

Botan salió volando de la oficina de Koenma, aliviándose de que esta vez no le hubiera dado trabajo que hacer. Llevaba unos días trabajando sin descanar y quizá Koenma se habría dado cuenta de ello y decidió no darle trabajo por lo menos durante ese día. Pero siendo Koenma quien era, había pocas posibilidades de eso.

"¡Hola Botan!" comentó una alegre Hinageshi al ver llegar al cuarto a Botan.

"¡Hola! ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?" preguntó ella al ver a la chica.

"Bueno, acabo de entregar una alma, así que tengo que esperar a Ayame porque Koenma nos ha dicho que después de que hiciéramos el trabajo de por la mañana que nos juntáramos que nos daría una misión o algo por el estilo. Aunque no me hagas caso, ya que no puse demasiada atención, pero dijo que no era nada muy importante."

"Hola Botan, Hinageshi nos tenemos que ir." Dijo Ayame acabada de llegar recibiendo un saludo de parte de las otras dos chicas.

"¡Hasta otra, Botan!" dijo Hinageshi despidiéndose y yéndose con Ayame.

"¿Y ahora que hago toda sola?" se preguntó Botan que ya no sabía que hacer en esos momentos para no aburrirse.

* * *

Kurama miró cansado a todas las chicas de su clase que estaban delante de él y les dio una pequeña sonrisa para dirigirse a su sitio.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla para relajarse un momento y después volver a centrar su cabeza en lo que le esperaba hoy.

Al cabo de poco tiempo comenzar la clase volvió a tirar su espalda hacia la silla, sentía voces lejanas que se repetían una y otra vez, sin poder distinguir lo que decían. Se fijo en el profesor intentando poner atención, algo imposible ya que la imagen se comenzó a desenfocar, parpadeo varias veces consecutivas hasta que pudo volver a ver bien. Por su desagrado, las voces aún permanecían sin entenderse. Cerró unos momentos los ojos, intentando así con todos sus esfuerzos poder volver a poner toda la atención en clase, aunque todo fue en vano.

"Responda Minamino." la voz del profesor despertó al pelirrojo que lo único que pudo hacer es mirarlo confundido. No podía haberle hablado a él, no había sentido que preguntará algo. Pero quizá las voces esas era simplemente el profesor, lo volvió a mirar confundido, esperando que le dijera que era una broma, algo que le confirmará que no había dicho nada. "Estoy esperando una respuesta." Volvió a decir el hombre poniéndose bastante serio. "Minamino, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó al ver a su mejor alumno de todo el instituto confundido.

"Creo que no profesor" dijo sinceramente el chico viendo que muy bien no se podía encontrar si estaba tal y como estaba ahora.

*

"Estoy bien, supongo que ha debido de ser por cansancio." Dijo el pelirrojo intentando que su madre no se preocupara demasiado.

"Entonces mejor que vayas a la cama y te acuestes, ¿vale?" dijo la madre aún con bastante preocupación al saber que su hijo no se encontraba bastante bien. Sonrió al ver como su hijo afirmaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

El chico de cabello rojizo llegó hasta su cuarto. Miró por unos momentos toda la habitación contemplando todos los detalles, tanto pequeños como grandes que había. Se tumbó a la cama, al ver otra vez que todo se estaba desenfocando. Descanso, eso era lo que necesitaba. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran pudiendo así tener más tranquilidad.

Sintió ruidos provenientes de la cocina, seguramente su madre estaría preparándole algo. Abrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo y se levantó como pudo, pero al momento en que sus pies sujetaron todo el cuerpo, se cayó en la cama. Se sentía débil, estaba débil. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

"Shuichi, levántate." Alguien lo sacudió suavemente. "Shuichi." Kurama solo dejo escapar un suave gruñido y, lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con su madre. "Ya hace rato que estas durmiendo, son las seis de la tarde... pensé que sería bueno que tomarás algo." El chico asintió y vio como su madre salía de su habitación para al cabo de pocos minutos volver con una bandeja y con una taza de hierbas medicinales. "Ya vendré a buscarlas más tarde, tu descansa cuando acabes." Dijo mientras volvía a salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

No podía quejarse de la madre que tenía, siempre estaba preocupándose de él y era una de las únicas personas que hacían eso sin conseguir ningún interés.

Sintió el timbre de la puerta, pero no decidió darle importancia, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos en busca de una tranquilidad interna. Poco rato después tocaron a su puerta. No quería ver a nadie así que se mantuvo en silencio.

"¡Hola Ku… Shuichi!" dijo la voz alegre de Botan al entrar sin tocar a la puerta y mirar fijamente a Kurama.  Giró la cabeza hacia el hombro extrañada de ver al chico tumbado en la cama, tapado con las mantas y con los ojos cerrados. "Creo que esta durmiendo..." dijo sacando una conclusión con lo que vio. "¡Alto Botan, quizá esta muerto!" dijo para después de pensar en lo que había dicho se aterrorizará y se fuera corriendo hacía él. "¡Kurama!" cuando llego hacia él inmediatamente acercó su cara a la del chico y la miró detenidamente. "No tiene señales de vida..." comentó para después hundir su cara en el pecho del chico. "¡Respira!" dijo levantando la cabeza animada. "Esta durmiendo." Dijo sacando la conclusión definitiva. "Será mejor que me vaya..."

"Botan, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó el chico sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad esa.

"¡Que gracioso! Habla durmiendo…" dijo sonriendo mientras iba girando la cabeza hacía la cama hasta encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente. "Esto... resulta que Koenma ha decidido darme un 'día libre' y resulta que como no sabía que hacer y como estaba aburrida pues pensé en venir a visitaros..."

"¿Y como que no has ido con Yusuke? Como siempre sueles ir con él..." dijo él intentando hacer ver que no le interesaba mucho.

"Pues... como hace más tiempo que no se nada de ti pues..." Botan sin poder explicarse muy bien, comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos y los hombros inexpresivamente, haciendo que Kurama se quedará bastante confundido.

"Anda, ven" dijo Kurama riéndose y sentándose en la cama para dejar un sitio para la chica. Ella sin replicar se sentó bastante cortada después de haber hecho el ridículo, eso era algo típico en ella, pero esta vez si que le había afectado el hecho. 

"Será mejor que me vaya... estas enfermo por lo que me ha dicho tu madre y sería mejor que descansaras." Dijo la chica volviéndose a levantar, pero no llegó muy lejos al ser cogida del brazo.

"¿De qué habéis hablado?" preguntó Kurama con una gran sonrisa en su cara al pensar en que su madre había estado hablando con ella, no es que fuera extraño ni nada, solo que era la primera chica que ella conocía y que era amiga de él.

"Nada... ¡es una mujer muy agradable!" dijo alegremente. "Me ha invitado para que venga otro día a comer. Aunque es una cosa muy poco probable, ya que yo no suelo venir aquí."

"Mi madre estaría contenta de que vinieras, seguramente. Si eso podría hablar con Koenma para que te de una noche libre." Comentó Kurama.

"No hace falta... a más también os molestaría y..." no pudo acabar, Kurama le puso un dedo en su rostro, sellando los labios de la chica.

"No es ninguna molestia, es más, sería un gran honor tenerte un día aquí en casa. Mejor aún, te puedes quedar esta noche." Justo cuando la chica iba a replicar volvió a hablar. "Ya esta, todo decidido." Abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó su cabeza hacía fuera. "¡Madre! Botan se queda a comer esta noche ¿te parece bien?"

"¡Claro que si!" contestó Shiori, contenta de que su hijo, al fin, hubiera traído una chica a casa. 

Kurama miró a Botan, la cual ya se dio por vencida y se volvió a sentar en la cama, haciendo que el chico sonriera feliz.

"¿Ves como no era tan difícil?" preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de ella dejando escapar un bufido de cansancio.

"Estas enfermo, tendrías que estar en la cama ¿no?" preguntó ella intentándose levantar pero volviendo a caer en la cama cuando el chico la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia esta.

"Pero no puedo perder una ocasión como esta..." dijo acercándose a la chica que aún yacía tumbada en la cama. La miró unos momentos a los ojos, acercó su cara hacia la de ella, la cual sus mejillas se iban tornando cada vez más sonrojadas, y justo en que ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, le dio un pequeño golpe con un dedo a la nariz, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos inmediatamente sorprendida. Kurama le dio una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que la chica se hiciera la enfadada.

"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?" preguntó el pelirrojo recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de parte de la chica. "Y me alegra volver a verte. Pensé que como te pasabas todo el día dando vueltas con almas y yo estaba estudiando no nos volveríamos a ver durante mucho tiempo... así que gracias por venir, te echaba de menos."

Botan lo miró extrañada y parpadeo varias veces, intentado descubrir si ese también era uno de sus sueños que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Suspiró, por mucho que abriera y cerrara los ojos, siempre veía la misma cara de Kurama que la miraba extrañada, así que decidió pasar al plan B para despertarse  antes de que tomara demasiadas ilusiones. Acercó su propia mano a su mejilla, y con dos dedos estiró de la piel, sintiendo el dolor del pellizco pero siguiendo estando en la misma situación que antes.

"¿Por qué no me levantó?" se preguntó la chica sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta y que Kurama cada vez la miraba más extrañado.

"¿Levantarte?" preguntó aún si saber de que estaba hablando la chica.

"¡Ups! Nada... jeje... nada..." comentó Botan dándose cuenta de que nunca podría evitar sus estúpidas payasadas por más que lo intentara, aunque por lo menos había conseguido que Kurama no siguiera con el tema. Kurama cerro por unos instantes los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, el mareo le estaba volviendo a fastidiar. "¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que venga a cenar otro día, por mucho que lo niegues, incluso yo misma puedo ver que no te encuentras bien." 

Kurama abrió la boca, quería replicar, tenía que replicar, pero no podía, solo hizo todo lo contrario que sus pensamientos, asintió débilmente con la cabeza. "Pero tienes que venir más a menudo..." murmuró él haciendo que la chica sonriera.

"¡Claro que lo haré!" aseguró la chica muy confiada de sus palabras en esos momentos. "El día que Koenma me vuelva a dar un día de descanso..." dijo bajando la voz intentando no decepcionarse a si misma, pero tenía que ser realista, estaba segura de que Koenma no le daría un día sin trabajo así como así, pero solo sería una noche ¿no?

"Estaré esperando ese día..." comento el chico sonriendo y dirigiendo sus ojos a los de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, sabían que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta volverse a ver, y lo más probable es que esa visita no sería de cortesía, pero tenían que afrontarlo, eran conscientes de que cada vez que el tiempo iba pasando la despedida sería aún más dolorosa y ella fue la primera en romper todo el ambiente silencioso que se había formado.

"Hasta otra..." no podía ser un adiós, un hasta luego o un simple hasta mañana, no sabían cuando sus almas se volverían a encontrar.

La chica se acercó al chico y tímidamente le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo el chico ante tal acto inesperado.

"Que te recuperes pronto." Dijo para dar la espalda al chico y desaparecer de la habitación.

El chico llegó a sentir las voces de las dos mujeres que tenían un rincón muy valioso de su corazón despedirse amablemente, volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder ver de nuevo la sonrisa que siempre tenía para él. "Hasta otra..." susurró.

Al cabo de pocos minutos abrió los ojos al sentir un pequeño golpe en la puerta, de la cual al abrirse entró su madre sonriendo.

"Parece una chica muy simpática... me gustaría conocerla más..." comentó la madre, mientras miraba la pared, esperando una tímida declaración de su hijo, de la cual no consiguió exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

"Algún día la conocerás..." Estaba contento de que su madre tuviera una buena opinión de la chica, pero no podía hacer mucha cosa él. No se había atrevido decirle nada, esperaba haberle dicho algo en la cena, pero desafortunadamente para él, su mareo consiguió la victoria, haciendo que la chica se fuera sin saber nada de lo que él sentía. Lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar, esperar a que algún día volviera a visitarlo, esperar a volver encontrar su rostro al lado del suyo, entonces él se armaría de valor y le diría la verdad, y esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta para que algún día los dos pudieran estar juntos sin nada que se interpusiera, ese era el secreto... esperar...  

* * *

N/A: T-T Lo que me había costado de hacer!!! Y eso que es de la pareja que más me gusta T-T no lo entiendo!!! Espero que os haya gustado, que con todo lo que me ha costado espero haber sacado algo bueno... Este capítulo... jeje... la pareja no acaba besándose, ni abrazándose ni tan siquiera declarando sus sentimientos, aunque los dos sienten lo mismo, pero está bien cambiar de vez en cuando ¿no?

**Yukii** Wa!! La verdad es que el pedido depende de cómo se mire tiene tela XD pero más o menos ya se por donde tirara y... mejor no decir nada XD

**Azusa** **Hino** jeje pues lo mismo te dijo! XD Y la verdad es que creo que si existiera Yusuke cogería a bastante gente del cuello :P Ahora solo falta que se pida a Keiko con Kuwabara y ya esta O.o esto... me alegro de que te haya gustado!!

**Botan-92** Aquí tienes tu fic!! Espero que te haya gustado (que he estado rompiéndome hasta la última neurona que tenía entera... ¬¬) XD Eis! Eso de que te obligas a leerlos... gracias por obligarte :P

**Sanasa** Yeah!!! XD Aunque... como siempre sabrás lo que me ha pasado con este fic (me paso la vida explicándote los problemas que tengo con todos ellos ¬¬) Aunque yo también te ayudó muchas veces así que no hay nada de egoísmo. Mejor que lo deje que ya me vuelvo a subir por las ramas...

**Shirubi** Gracias! Si supiera como se pasa, te lo pasaría encantada por ahora, porque me pone bastante de mala leche el hecho de que me vayan salido cosas en la cabeza mientras estoy ocupada T-T XD Y no hay de que!! XD

**Baalberi** Gracias por los ánimos! XD El primer yuri!!! Vamos a ver como irá, porque será el primero de este fic y el primero que escriba, ahora solo tengo que pedir un poco de suerte (¿Yo? ¿Suerte? que chiste!! XD)

**Danae** Ya te dije, que por mucho que pidáis, tengo un orden por lo tanto yo lo iré siguiendo y este fic se irá subiendo de 1 a 2 semanas, por lo tanto, es igual si lo pides ahora que cuando acabe de hacer estos pedidos, a parte de que a mi me lo harías más fácil, ya que así puedo planear lo que pasará en antelación. Pues podrás leerlo cuando te toque! Muchas gracias!

 Próximos capítulos:

1. Hiei/Keiko (Baalberi)

2. Koenma/Botan (Danae)

3. Kurama/Yusuke (Sanasa)

4. Yusuke/Kuwabara (Yukii y Shirubi)

5. Kurama/Keiko (Azusa Hino)

6. Shizuru/Yukina (Baalberi)

7. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)

Voy a hacer un poco de propaganda para el nuevo fic que miraré de subir con este... XD Lo avisé en el anterior capítulo que lo iba a hacer, el fic se titula en si 'Mirrors' Ha habido un 'pequeño' problema que allí mismo lo explico, por lo tanto ha salido un poco diferente a lo planeado, pero digamos que el primer capítulo, es un capítulo 'extra' XD Espero que lo leáis y que os guste!

Ja Ne!


	6. Diferenciando

Eis!! Ahora que acabado uno, voy a por el otro XD Bueno, vamos directos al grano y sin enrollarnos XD A ver, esta vez esta le toca el one-shot a Hiei/Keiko pedido por Baalberi. Y ahora a ver como ha quedado!! XD

******

Variaciones

**Diferenciando**

"¿¡Cuando pararas de comportarte como un crío!?" Preguntó Keiko bastante harta de aguantar las estupideces de su amigo.

"Keiko ¿estas bien?" preguntó él preocupado al verla así con tan solo una simple broma.

"¿Qué si estoy bien? No, no lo estoy ¿Satisfecho?" preguntó y sin darle tiempo a responder se fue, dejando a un Yusuke impactado y a un Kuwabara sorprendido.

Decidió no ir hacia casa ya que prefería tomar aire y descansar un cierto tiempo. Miró como la gente caminaba por la calle cada uno con sus cosas, riendo, hablando, abrazándose, regañando... todos acompañados menos ella, ya que su querido amigo Yusuke no quería acompañarla y no solo ese día, era cada día, cada día que ella le preguntaba si quería ir con ella, siempre recibía una negación como respuesta. Siempre había alguna excusa para rechazarla, y la mayoría ella misma sabía que no eran ciertas.

Se sentó en un banco mirando como un niño comenzaba a llorar al habérsele caído la piruleta que minutos antes lamía con gusto. Se acercó al niño hasta arrodillarse y quedarse cara a cara con él, sacando un pañuelo y secándole la cara llena de lágrimas que tenía.

"No pasa nada... ven que te compro otra piruleta" dijo la chica al ver una tienda al lado. 

El niño la miró, sonriendo, y aceptó la mano que la chica le daba para acompañarlo hasta la tienda.

Al cabo de pocos minutos volvió a sentarse en el banco, recordando como el niño le había dado las gracias y se fue sonriendo.

Clavó sus ojos hacia un pájaro que estaba al suelo buscando algo de comida, el que al cabo de poco rato le vinieron a hacer compañía un par de pájaros más hambrientos.

Y aunque su mirada estaba fijada en esos seres alados, capaces de volar hacia las alturas y huir de los problemas su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Recordando todas las aventuras en que los chicos se habían metido y ella se había quedado apartada, sufriendo todo lo que podía pensando en que no les pasara nada y así se lo pagaba ese descarado.

Salió de esos pensamientos al sentir un grito de alegría, una chica estaba gritando y saltando como una loca mientras el chico del lado sonreía. Los dos debían de ser de su edad más o menos, la chica abrazó al chico para después besarlo a lo bestia.

Suspiro y levantó su mirada hacia el cielo. ¿Sería ella capaz alguna vez de besar y ser correspondida? No lo sabía.

Se imaginó a Yusuke a su lado, juntos cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, algo imposible de ver ni de esperar de parte del detective.

"Keiko..."

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia delante donde se encontró a Yusuke, el cual se sentó a su lado, le cogió de las manos y le plantó un beso a los labios. El chico se apartó unos centímetros para que la chica tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, pero en vez de recibir un 'te quiero' de parte de ella, recibió uno de sus típicos golpes para que después la chica salía corriendo sin decir nada y llorando.

La chica llegó a casa y se encerró a la habitación, tirándose a la cama y mirando al techo. Se sentía defraudada, decepcionada, demasiadas cosas a la vez, ninguna buena y encima no sabía exactamente el por qué se sentía así.

Siempre había deseado un momento así, pero al sentir los labios de él, un pequeño escalofrío le invadió, no le había gustado en absoluto ese momento.

"Quizá me he confundido... quizá pensé que era amor algo que realmente no era eso..." se comentó. Al cabo de pocos segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso una mano en la boca, esperando que todo eso hubiera sido una imaginación suya, pero después de pensar varios minutos se dio cuenta de que quizá tenía razón, de que quizá no era él a quien quería.

* * *

Hiei se tiró al suelo después de haber estado entrenándose durante toda la mañana. Dejó escapar un bufido de cansancio y aburrimiento, hacía tiempo que Kurama no venía a ayudarle con el entrenamiento ya que tenía que pasarse todo el día estudiando para los exámenes, pero en cambio, Kuwabara se iba a estudiar cada tarde al templo, ya que según lo que él había dicho a Yukina y que él pequeño demonio había escuchado era que, Yukina le daba la suficiente fuerza para estudiar concentrado y poder entenderlo todo. Aunque el chico de Koorime sabía que eso tan solo era una de las estupideces de ese estúpido.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, lo había estado toda su vida, pero ahora quería compañía, aunque solo fuera para no estar solo, aunque no se dijeran nada, tan solo quería alguien a su lado.

Se volvió a levantar, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. Ya era tarde cuando llegó, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero entre los árboles podía ver como gente seguía andando por las calles, como normalmente solían hacer. La mayoría reían, seguramente de cualquier tontería sin gracia, pero de la que se tenían que reír para quedar bien.

Se comenzó a preguntar en como se podía vivir allí, algo rutinario, típico, sin nada nuevo y sin ninguna emoción, aunque tampoco se les podía pedir mucho, eran seres débiles, era mejor que se quedaran donde estaban.

Su mirada localizó una bola roja con un palo pequeño del cual seguramente servía para coger esa cosa. Bajo hacia los arbustos, para después pasar por allí y mirar curioso. Esa cosa roja estaba llena de hormigas, ansiosas por probar esa cosa. 

Sonrío irónicamente.

"Hasta las hormigas a veces llegan a ser más inteligentes que las personas..." murmuró para si. "Que pena que tanto como las hormigas y las personas acaben mal..." dijo pisando una hormiga que se dirigía hacia la dirección de su zapato. "Estúpido..."

Esta vez, sin esconderse ni mirar hacía atrás para ver si había alguien que lo miraba, saltó hasta un árbol, haciendo que los pájaros que estaba en él, preparándose para dormir, levantaran sus alas, asustados, y salir volando hacía un nuevo lugar para poder estar esa noche.

Frunció el ceño al sentir débiles rayos de luz a sus ojos, entreabrió los ojos ara ver que ya era de día y parpadeo varias veces para poderse acostumbrar a la luz del día y poderse levantar.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que iba hacer hoy, todo estaba planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo y por ahora nunca se había visto con algún problema para cambiar su 'horario'.

No le hacia falta un reloj, como esos estúpidos y simples seres que vivían en Nigenkai, para saber que aún era muy temprano. No había nada todavía y por como estaba el sol no debían de ser ni las ocho todavía.

Siendo algo típico en él, se introdujo en el bosque listo para el entrenamiento matutino de cada día.

Estuvo horas y horas entrenando duramente, dando patadas al aire, dejando su último aliento en ese entrenamiento hasta caer agotado al suelo, casi cerrando totalmente sus ojos al chocar los rayos del sol directamente a su cara.

Sintió el sonido del aire, el cual pasaba por todo su cuerpo, los pájaras cantando y el movimiento de las hierbas por el viento por los lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a dejarse llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad para poder descansar hasta que sintió un grito. No necesito ser muy inteligente para saber que provenía del templo y que el estúpido Kuwabara ya había llegado gritando para molestar a Yukina. 

Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacía allí, para hacer lo que siempre hacía, esconderse y vigilar de que ese chico no se pasara de la raya en ningún momento.

* * *

Keiko levantó la cara de la almohada para ver que ya eran las diez de la mañana, volviendo a dejar su cabeza, para al cabo de un rato levantarse del todo. 

No tenía nada que hacer y no quería dar más vueltas a la cabeza como había estado haciendo durante todo el día anterior después de ese 'extraño' incidente. Así que decidió ir a visitar a Yukina, que hacía tiempo que no iba a verla y de paso aprovechar para hablar con ella.

Después de haber desayunado y haber hecho todo lo que tenía que acabar, se dirigió hacia el templo. Al subir todas las escalas pudo notar un cuerpo escondido entre los arbustos.

Debía de ser un niño por su corta estatura y seguramente tendría que estar perdido y asustado, ¿porque a cual niño se le ocurriría entrar hacia allí todo solo?

Fue caminando hacia él, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero por lo que vio, el niño se había dado cuenta y se giro hacia ella, demostrando que no era exactamente un niño, sino el demonio de Koorime.

La chica se quedó sin palabras, nunca había hablado con ese chico, tan inexpresivo y frío, aunque nunca tuvo muchas ganas de comenzar una conversación con él ya que sabía que ese chico no era precisamente tímido al sacar su espada.

Hiel le clavó su mirada amenazadora aunque se mantuvo callado, la repasó durante unos momentos para poder acordarse de que era la chica del estúpido detective, así que sin darle mucha importancia más giró su cabeza hacia el templo, haciendo que la morena se enfadara bastante al ver como ese chico había pasado de ella sin ni tan siquiera saludarla, pero no dijo ni hizo nada por su propio bien.

La chica se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y comprobar con certeza que el demonio estaba vigilando a Yukina y Kuwabara. Curiosidad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer preguntas, así que se mantuvo callada.

Ella pudo ver como el chico apretó el puño de rabia al ver como Kuwabara abrazaba a Yukina y, instintivamente, puso sus dos manos en esa pequeña mano en forma de apoyo, aunque solo recibiendo una mirada amenazadora del chico.

"No pasa nada... Kuwabara es un gran chico..." comentó ella para terminar plantándole un pequeño beso al chico, el cual se quedo sorprendido y después salió corriendo hacia el templo.

Después de que Yukina le hubiera puesto una taza de té, volvió a prestar atención a sus pensamientos. Ese beso, aunque fuera robado había sido mucho mejor que el de Yusuke, esa era la diferencia... eso era amor, lo que sentía por el detective era cariño. ¿Pero quien le prometía que su amor sería correspondido? ¿Quién le decía con certeza que eso era amor? Nadie, pero quería dejarse llevar por su corazón.

* * *

Siguió con su entrenamiento, mucho más suave que antes, aunque en realidad estaba intentando alejar esa sensación. Había sido cálido, muy cálido, una sensación que antes nunca había sentido. Sabía que eso podía debilitarle, que era un sentimiento débil de seres estúpidos, pero le había gustado la sensación, esa sensación que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir. Dejarse llevar... era lo que tenía que hacer ¿pero a costa de la rivalidad que tendría del detective? Quien sabe... quizá tan solo fue un juego de la chica o tal vez no... Solo el tiempo será capaz de decirlo

******

N/A: XD ¡Que gracia! ¡Lo he hecho! Aunque también ha quedado como el Kurama/Botan, sin el beso final ni el abrazo XD Y extrañamente... solo he tenido que ponerme una máscara con mi imaginación para ser capaz de hacer este fic... (Nadie tiene la mínima idea de lo que he llegado a hacer para poder pensar: 'eis! Pero si esta pareja es muy facil! ¡Vamos si Keiko/Hiei se hace en un segundo! [Y muchas más paranoias más]) No!! Kukuru-chan ha podido aguantarme!! XD Aunque aún sigo diciendo que el más difícil ha sido el Kurama/Botan (no preguntéis el por qué)

Ah!! Espero que te haya gustado (al menos un poco) Baalberi!!

¿Que más? Oh yeah! Los Zankyu!! XD Ju! Como se nota que el Kurama/Botan no gusta a mucha gente XD

**Botan-92: **¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Después de todo no ha sido tan malo estrujarme la cabeza XD Pues aquí esta el otro capítulo! XD

**Danae: **Jajaja Aún faltan cinco más para llegar a ese, por lo tanto mi cabeza tendrá tiempo para pensar XD Y no te preocupes! Tampoco es plan de que se vaya repitiendo la serie como hicieron con Dragon Ball en sus tiempos! XD Día tras día saliendo hasta salir hasta las narices de verla XD

**Sanasa:** ¿te dicho lo mucho que me hacen sonrojar tus reviews? XD Bueno... supongo que ya tendrás suficiente durante un tiempo con lo que hemos acordado XD y con el pedido, ¿no? XD

Ya no hay ninguno más XD Emmm... como he hecho dos fics más sueltos de solo un capítulo, aclaro aquí las pocas dudillas que hayan podido haber... 

El de 'Go to Sleep' antes de aclarar cosas, les doy las gracias a la gente que lo ha leído (no me esperaba que mucha gente se lo leyera por ser de esa pareja XD) La verdad es que si hizo lo que parece que hace, dejando así un final 'triste' XD

Y sobre el de 'Sentir' también les doy las gracias a quien se lo han leído (esperaba poco de él al ser de Toguro... XD) Y lo de Lost Heaven es un grupo que estamos formando, para ver más sobre él sale un poco de que va en mi bio ¡espero que ayude!

¡Más, más, más! Hoy me voy a pasar con tanto nota... XD Aunque primero pongo las próximas parejas:

1. Koenma/Botan (Danae)

2. Kurama/Yusuke (Sanasa)

3. Yusuke/Kuwabara (Yukii y Shirubi)

4. Kurama/Keiko (Azusa Hino)

5. Shizuru/Yukina (Baalberi)

6. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)

7. Yusuke/Hiei (Sanasa)

¡¡ATENCI"N!! A partir de este capítulo no acepto más pedidos! ¿Los motivos? Tengo por hacer bastantes y a parte de que mi cabeza no para de venirle más ideas para fics y quiero concentrarme también durante un tiempo a 'mis' fics (ya están un montón haciendo una fila india en mi cabeza) XD Algún día (vete a saber cuando) volveré a abrir las peticiones pero por ahora, después de estos siete capítulos más, lo dejo en 'hiatus' XD (Mantener un fic largo es muy duro... hacedme caso) aunque no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada! Solo que quiero hacer muchas cosas (demasiadas) XD Pero bueno... ya me despediré del fic cuando llegue el momento XD

¡Ya esta! Ahora si que os dejo, creo... :S ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! XD

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	7. Jugando

Wola!! Vuelvo otra vez con retraso, pero he estado toda la semana fuera de casa así que mucho tiempo digamos que no he tenido y encima con los 'pequeños' problemillas del ff.net pues... T__T, pero bueno, os dejo con la historia, que es la de Koenma/Botan que pidió Danae, tenía uno planeado y lo había comenzado, pero lo dejé allí abandonado, pero ahora voy a aprovechar ese trozo para unirlo con este fic XD

*  *  *  *  *  *

Variaciones

*  *  *  *  *  *

**Jugando**

"¡George!" gritó Koenma por décima vez consecutiva.

Al cabo de poco tiempo después un monstruo de piel azul con cara asustada y cansada a la vez apareció abriendo las dos enormes puertas, para cerrarlas rápidamente y dirigirse donde estaba Koenma.

"¿Señor Koenma? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote!" dijo casi gritando el chico del chupete.

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó casi con temor el ayudante.

"¡Quiero que le digas a mi padre que estoy harto de hacer todo esto!" al ver la mirada sorprendida de George sacudió la cabeza. "No, no digas eso. Trae a Botan."

Koenma siguió con la mirada a George hasta que este se fue. Cerró los ojos, haciendo que se calmara hasta que sintió una alegre voz casi gritándole a la cara.

"¡Buenos días Koenma!" dijo Botan al llegar frente su cara, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño salto del asiento por el susto. "¿En que puedo ayudarle?" preguntó la chica.

"Pues..." paró un momento. "¿Para que quieres que sea?" sin dejar pensar ni dejar hablar a la chica le comenzó a dar una lista de sitios donde tenía que ir para coger almas. Cuando finalizó volvió a mirar la chica. "¡Ya puedes ir!"

"¡Si!" dijo la chica sacando su remo y saliendo volando de la sala.

Dejó escapar un pequeño bufido al ver como la guía se iba a por más trabajo. Llevaban unos días agotadores, llenos de trabajo, nadie sin tiempo de tomar un pequeño descanso, excepto él. Él, siendo el que mandaba en esos momentos al no estar su padre, siempre podía hacer un pequeño respiro, aunque no solía pasar de media hora sin hacer nada, ya que después el trabajo se acumulaba.

* * *

Botan volvió a mirar la lista bastante dudosa. Había estado mucho tiempo buscando una persona de la cual tenía que ocuparse de su alma, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio.

"Que extraño..." murmuró la chica. Sacudió un momento la cabeza y levanto su mirada hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "¡Ya lo se! ¡Voy a ir a su casa!"

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel debajo del nombre de la persona y llego justo a un viejo edificio.

Salto del remo al entrar y dirigirse a la puerta que estaba buscando, aunque cuando llego delante de la puerta cerrada, dio marcha atrás para sacar su remo y entrar por la ventana que estaba abierta.

"Esta casa me suena..." dijo al ver todo el mobiliario del piso. "Tendría que ir rápido ya que aún no he cogido a ninguna alma y si Koenma se entera no quiero saber que es lo que puede llegar a hacerme."

Se dio cuenta de que solo había una persona en ese piso, una niña de seis años que yacía durmiendo profundamente en una cama de matrimonio.

"¡Ahora lo recuerdo!" murmuro débilmente con temor de levantar a la niña aunque estuviera en su cuerpo de espíritu. "Yo he venido aquí hace pocos días. Me lleve al padre de la niña..." intentó recordar esos momentos. "¡Si! Era el único hombre de la casa y... ¿en este papel hay el nombre de un hombre?" rápidamente miró hacia el papel, viendo con certeza de que era un nombre de hombre.

Comenzó a mirar los otros nombres de la lista, descubriendo que esos nombres ya los había leído antes y dándose cuenta de que esa lista había sido la del otro día.

Frunciendo el ceño y dejando escapar un bufido de indignación, volvió a sacar el remo para dirigirse hacia Koenma y decirle cuatro cosas.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de Koenma se abrieron en un intento de hacer ruido, pero que lo único que salio fue un pequeño crujido, consiguiendo toda la atención del chico que seguía lleno de papeles.

"¡Koenma-sama!" dijo decidida la chica. "Tengo que decirle cuatro cosas..." su voz cada vez fue haciéndose más débil, pero aún tenía encima la mirada del chico del chupete.

"¿Y que son esas cuatro cosas?" preguntó él. "Dilo rápido que tengo prisa."

"La primera es que esos encargos que me ha dado ya los hice el otro día. El segundo es que... hace un gran día..." dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa. "La tercera cosa que quiero decirle es que... hoy esta mucho más joven que otros días... y la cuarta es que..." tragó saliva, lista para decirle lo que tenía que decirle. "¿Puedo tomar un descanso?" preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras por dentro se iba maldiciendo ya que eso no era exactamente lo que se suponía que tenía que decirle.

Koenma se la quedó mirando extrañado para después levantarse del sillón y ponerse delante de ella.

"Primero ¿de verdad? No lo sabía..." dijo irónicamente. "Eso díselo a George que es el que trae los papeles. Segundo, me alegro de que haga un buen día, pero tengo trabajo. Tercero, cada vez que pasa estoy más joven, y no es para presumir, y cuarto... ¡no!" acabó, volviéndola a mirar y dirigiéndose otra vez hacia el sillón.

"Gracias y perdón por las molestias..." dijo Botan.

"¡Espera Botan!" ordenó Koenma al ver como la chica se iba. "He estado pensando en eso del descanso..." dijo haciendo que la chica se girara para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de felicidad. "¿Quieres descanso? Pues tráeme una taza de te y vuelve para que te de otra lista."

"¿Y el descanso? ¿Dónde esta?" preguntó ella.

"El descanso es el camino que haces para ir a buscar la taza de té y traérmela. Anda, ves." Dijo volviendo a poner su atención a los papeles de la mesa y escuchando como los pasos de la chica iban desvaneciéndose.

Al cabo de pocos minutos volvió a sentir la voz, esta vez casi gritando, de la guía espiritual diciéndole que le traía una taza de té bien caliente para que así se relajara más.

"Que amable..." dijo irónicamente sabiendo que la chica lo estaba haciendo solo para que le diera un pequeño descanso que él nunca le daría.

Botan se acercó hacia él para dejar la taza en la mesa, pero para desgracia suya, la taza se cayó en los pantalones de Koenma, el cual emitió un gran grito de dolor al sentir el té caliente por los pantalones y dio un pequeño salto a la vez.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" comenzó a disculparse la chica mientras tomaba el primer papel que se encontró y comenzó a limpiar, como pudo, el pantalón.

"¡Dame!" Koenma cogió el papel que tenía Botan y comenzó a limpiarse la parte donde ella no tocaba mientras, furioso, iba dejando pequeñas maldiciones en forma de murmuros. "Como mi padre se entere de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo así me mata..." dijo imaginándose la última escena vivida en su vida. "¡Y todo por tu culpa!"

"Pero así tendrás té durante todo el día..." dijo la chica para después darse cuenta de la frase sin sentido que había dicho.

"¿Quieres ayudarme?" dijo Koenma bastante estresado.

La chica rápidamente tomó otro papel y se dispuso a seguir limpiando los pantalones.

"Supongo que ahora solo falta lavarlos." Dijo la chica levantando el rostro para ver a Koenma. Siempre había querido de una forma especial a Koenma, ya que siempre estaba allí, dentro de lo que cabe cuidándola, aunque siempre dándole trabajo y más trabajo. 

Koenma la miró al verla ahí parada sin hacer nada con todo el trabajo que tendrían. Hacía tiempo que en su mente solo había lugar para el trabajo y no para otras cosas y ahora, la verdad era que no tenía absolutamente ganas de trabajar.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, convirtiéndose en un pequeño e inseguro beso que se fue haciendo más grande.

Se separaron lentamente para comenzar a jugar con sus manos, las cuales ambas recorrían por el cuerpo del otro, sin llegar a ningún sitio en concreto ni íntimo.

Varios papeles cayeron de la mesa por los movimientos que hacían ambos chicos para tener una posición cómoda para poder continuar con sus juegos, haciendo que la sala estuviera más desordenada que un principio.

"Koe..." dijo George que acababa de entrar y sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Rápidamente Botan se apartó de Koenma, el cual miró asustado a George.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Koenma cuando consiguió poder articular alguna palabra con sentido.

"Es que me equivoque y traje unos papeles del otro día y venía a cambiarlos..." dijo el de piel azul mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable de no haber tocado la puerta.

"¿No has visto nada verdad?" preguntó el chico que seguía sentado en el sillón sorprendido y con temor a lo que su padre podría decir si lo hubiera visto. Al ver como George negó con la cabeza, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Esto... los papeles los tiene Botan, dale los que tiene que hacer y tu recoge lo que tiene ella. Y después iros los dos a trabajar, que no hay tiempo para juegos."

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo un intercambio de papeles y saliendo por la puerta.

"No hay tiempo para juegos..." se volvió a decir a si mismo, levantándose y recogiendo todos los papeles que había por el suelo. Ya habría otro momento para divertirse, pero por ahora tenía trabajo, mucho trabajo que hacer.

********

N/A: Sorprendente... a veces me preguntó donde tengo la cabeza cuando escribo pero por aquí no... ¬¬ No se como ha quedado, últimamente tengo bastantes problemas a la hora de escribirlos :S Cuantas más parejas diferentes hago, más difícil es hacer la siguiente :S o algo por el estilo... mejor dicho... tengo la mente muy oscura últimamente y se me hace difícil hacer fics sin nada oscuro de por el medio... debe de ser eso, creo. Da igual... pues ¡Espero que te haya gustado Danae!

**Ceci** – Tu pedido ya me lo pidieron y ya esta puesto, y es el capítulo cinco, así que cuando enviastes el email ya estaba puesto... (Me olvidé de decírtelo en el capítulo seis)

**Yukii** – Jajaja El remedio para eso es pasarte todos los días aunque sea un momento XD ¡Gracias! La verdad es que necesite mucho para poder hacerlo XD

**Baalberi** – Supongo que cada uno tiene su punto de vista. Yo de ti subiría el fic, no tienes nada que perder subiéndolo, así que... ¡yo te animo para que lo publiques! Pero como tú quieras, es tu fic y tú haces con él lo que quieras. Supongo que la respuesta de tu última pregunta sería vosotros seguirías leyendo y escribiendo fics XD

**Inari-chan** – Esto... al final del otro capítulo puse que cerraba las peticiones durante un tiempo y no puedo hacer ninguna excepción porque sería injusto, a parte de que después quizá más gente haría lo mismo y no es plan. Así que si eso, después de los otros pedidos que me quedan por hacer, cuando vuelva tu pedido será el primero que haga, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento L

**Kikio-sama** – XD Ya daba por imposible encontrar alguien que pidiera esa pareja XD Bueno, si quieres, lo dejo para cuando lo vuelva a reabrir, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no lo vuelva a abrir o que tenga canas antes de hacerlo :S ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Sanasa** – ¡Pequeñuela! XD Pues ya me dirás tú... la verdad es que al ser una pareja rara, tendría que quedar raro XD Oye! Gracias por ayudarme!! XD (maldito ff.net!! mira que hacer lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana!!) XD Nuevo nombre, ¿lo has visto? XD

**SoR@-IsHiDa **– ¡Vaya sorpresa verte por aquí! ¡Me alegro de que te hayan gustado! La verdad es que si que has llegado tarde .__. Pero siempre puede quedar en la lista de que quizá algún día haga... pero tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones, pero no te preocupes, quizá algún día te encuentras algo que te puede llegar a gustar XD

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	8. Ilusiones

Wola! Diría que lo siento por el retraso, pero realmente es cuando pienso en lo que he tardado cuando me doy cuenta de que lo siento, pero he estado muy confundida con lo que hago y todo, así que... Le toca el turno a Sanasa (ya sabes lo que me ha pasado, así que espero que entiendas el retraso) que pidió un Kurama/Yusuke, ¡así que aquí lo tienes!

*  *  *  *  *

Variaciones

*  *  *  *  *

**Ilusiones**

"... Y así se resuelve el problema, ¿lo habéis entendido?" preguntó finalmente Kurama un poco inseguro de que sus dos amigos hubieran entendido todo lo que les había explicado.

Miró las caras de sus dos compañeros para poder ver más o menos como iba su situación. Por una banda, Kuwabara, con el lápiz entre los labios y la nariz, haciendo que los primeros estuvieran un poco levantados hacia arriba para que el lápiz no se cayera. Sus ojos, mirando hacia un punto en blanco, tampoco es que fueran una alegría de ver, esos simples ojos demostraban sin hacer ningún esfuerzo un gran aburrimiento, cansancio, sueño y la incomprensión de todo lo que Kurama había dicho.

Busco el ánimo, que había perdido al ver a Kuwabara, en Yusuke, pero tampoco le trajo demasiada alegría, estaba mirando hacia la cocina, mientras se rascaba el estómago y no se daba cuenta de que el chico que le estaba dando clases ya había acabado con esa explicación.

"Ejem..." su primer intento de llamar la atención a sus dos 'alumnos', tan solo había hecho que Kuwabara saliera de ese trance y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, como si lo hubiera acabado de levantar de un profundo sueño, pero sin conseguir que Yusuke hiciera lo mismo. "Yusuke... ¿qué estas mirando?" preguntó, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban un poco de alegría al ver que el chico giraba la cabeza para verlo.

"¿Yo?" preguntó el detective, señalándose a si mismo con el dedo índice mientras ponía cara de confusión.

"¿Qué crees que va estar mirando en la cocina?" dijo como pudo Kuwabara, el cual después de los movimientos de los labios al hablar se le cayó el lápiz y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido. "Esta claro... ¡a Keiko y a la comida!"

"¿¡Qué dices inútil!?" dijo Yusuke mientras se levantaba y le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¡La verdad!" dijo Kuwabara poniéndose una mano en donde había recibido el golpe y se preparaba para atacar al detective.

"¿Quieres pelea?" preguntó casi gritando Yusuke.

"Chicos... hemos quedado para estudiar y no para pelear." Comentó Kurama intentando tranquilizar a esos dos, los cuales pararon y se sentaron otra vez.

"Aquí tenéis un poco de comida. Ahora me tengo que ir, he quedado con unas amigas..." dijo Keiko saliendo de la cocina con un par de platos.

Kurama le dio las gracias, algo que los otros dos chicos no parecían dispuestos a dar ya que ya estaban muy ocupados manteniendo la boca llena de comida.

Después de la despedida y de que la chica se fuera, se volvió a sentar, mirando como sus dos 'alumnos' seguían devorando todo lo que se podía comer en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Seguimos? No sé de vosotros, pero yo no quiero pasarme todo el día aquí..." dijo Kurama esperando la respuesta afirmativa de los otros chicos.

"¡Oye! Tampoco te pases." Dijo indignado Kuwabara haciendo que Yusuke se echara a reír.

"No me refería a estar en tu casa, sino a estar aquí sentado explicando como se resuelve todo esto..." aclaró el chico de los ojos esmeraldas.

"Kurama tiene razón, como antes acabemos mejor." Comentó el detective.

Pasaron un par de horas más estudiando, haciendo que Kurama se alegrara al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se quejaban o pasaban de todo lo que les explicaba.

"Kurama... tengo que ir al lavabo... creo que me he pasado con la comida..." comentó Kuwabara como pudo, que tenía una mano en la barriga y tenía cara de dolor.

Kurama miró preocupado al pelirrojo que se levantaba yéndose con una gran pena al lavabo, mientras que las sonoras carcajadas del detective sonaban por toda la casa.

El antiguo ladrón miro a su compañero en un gesto desaprobatorio, pero poco le sirvió al verlo tirado al suelo intentando secar las lágrimas de risa al pensar en lo que le pasaba a Kuwabara.

"Bueno... supongo que tenemos para rato, ¿no?" dijo Yusuke poniéndose serio. "Si eso puedes seguir explicándome a mi... así después ya lo tendrás más fácil y encima me podré ir más pronto. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, no tenemos nada más que hacer..." respondió el otro chico que se preparaba para volver a explicar varios problemas de cálculo.

"Estoy cansado..." comentó Yusuke al cabo de cinco minutos. 

"Pero si aún no hemos hecho nada importante." Respondió  Kurama mirando a su compañero, el cual dejo escapar un bufido para luego tirar su cabeza contra el libro que tenía delante.

"¡¡Kurama!! ¿¡No tienes ningún remedio para el dolor de barriga!?" gritó desde el cuarto de baño, Kuwabara.

"Una simple manzanilla puede ayudarte, dame unos minutos y te la hago." Contestó Kurama mientras se levantaba para meterse a la cocina.

Yusuke, levantó la cara del libro para ver como su compañero se iba y cuando lo perdió de vista, volvió a plantar su rostro sobre las páginas del libro.

"¿¡Qué ha dicho!?" gritó otra vez el chico del baño sin haber sentido lo que le habían contestado.

"¡Que te esperes y calles!" gritó el detective volviendo apartar la cara del libro y yéndose hacia la cocina sin saber exactamente lo que hacía. Encontró a Kurama preparando algo, lo que supuestamente sería esa manzanilla para Kuwabara. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" se ofreció el detective en el tono que hoy lo seguía como la sombra al cuerpo, el tono de aburrimiento que no se podía quitar de encima.

"No hace falta, esto se hace enseguida, aunque igualmente gracias." Respondió, sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, Kurama.

"Encima que nos das clases, nos tienes que hacer de niñera... Ya sé preparar esto yo solo, déjamelo a mi." Dijo apartado al pelirrojo de allí para ponerse él.

"¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable como para ayudar a hacer estas cosas?" preguntó bastante sorprendido Kurama ante los actos del detective.

"Pues cuando alguien se aburre, es capaz de hacer de todo para divertirse, ¿no?" Cogió una cuchara para probar a que sabía.

"Ves... estar tanto tiempo en el restaurante de Keiko sirve para algo." Dejó que el sentido del sabor opinara por él, dejando al final una cara de desagrado. "Le falta un poco de azúcar."

"Yusuke..." Kurama intentó advertir a su amigo. "esto no es un pastel..." pero lo comentó demasiado tarde ya que Yusuke ya había puesto un poquito de azúcar.

"¿Decías algo?" El detective miró la taza donde había el líquido. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su barbilla, poniéndose a pensar en que era lo que le faltaba. "¡Ya sé! Nunca se le puede olvidar de poner la pieza esencial." 

"¡Oye, esto no es una comida! ¡Es medicina!" dijo al ver como su compañero había cogido unas ramitas de perejil para poner en la taza.

"¿Y?" Preguntó estúpidamente el detective mirando de las ramitas a Kurama y de Kurama a las ramitas.

"Mejor que dejes eso..." comentó Kurama.

"Ahora que recuerdo... siempre he tenido ganas de saber a donde lo tenías..." comentó el detective mientras se acercaba al otro chico con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, haciendo que el pelirrojo, dentro de lo que cabe, se asustara. Cuando llegó a ponerse cara a cara con el otro, los brazos del detective se estiraron hacia Kurama, poniendo sus manos bajo la nuca y comenzando a tocar por allí en busca de algo. "Si que tienes escondidas las rosas, ¡eh!"

"¡Yusuke!" El pelirrojo intentó salir de los brazos del otro chico, intentando tirarse hacia atrás.

"Yo solo quiero saber donde las escondes... tampoco es nada malo..." comentó Yusuke al ver como su amigo intentaba apartarse. El cuerpo del pelirrojo seguía tirándose hacia atrás haciendo que se cayera en la mesa al igual que el detective.

Los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron sintiendo el golpe que se produjo cuando su espalda se chocó contra la mesa y el golpe del cuerpo del detective chocándose contra el suyo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Yusuke contra la suya. Pudo sentir como Yusuke abría los ojos,  haciendo que estos se hicieran cada vez más grandes por la sorpresa. El detective pensó en levantarse, pero parecía que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado para poder hacerlo, así que miró al chico que tenía a debajo. Los ojos esmeraldas seguían clavados en él, haciendo que el detective apartara la mirada, la cual llegó hasta los labios del otro chico. Hubiera sido agradable para él que esa situación la hubiera vivido con Keiko, la hubiera disfrutado. Pero en vez de ella estaba su amigo, su amigo y sus labios, labios que parecían pedir atención. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía a Keiko, ¿no? Aunque tampoco eran nada, y cualquiera rechazaba a esos labios... Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, él mismo no sabía ni en lo que pensaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, esos labios llamaban demasiado la atención de sus ojos y así se lo hizo saber cuando sus labios se posaron en ellos. Fue un pequeño roce, ambos labios temblando ante la situación, pero volvieron a encontrarse otra vez, esta vez con más ganas de sentir y de olvidar el temor, de olvidar todo lo que los estaba encadenando.

"¡Chicos! Como tardabais mucho, decidí venir aquí a ver que..." su boca se abrió todo lo que pudo al ver esa escena en la mesa de su casa. 

"¡Kuwabara!" dijo Yusuke apartándose rápidamente de la mesa. "¡Que extraño de ti, pensaba que te quedarías todo el día en el lavabo!"

Kuwabara entrecerró los ojos para volver a mirar a ambos.

"¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo?" preguntó esperando una respuesta que no fuera demasiado para él y su estómago. "No os estabais besando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Cállate imbécil! Tu lo único que dices son tonterías." Gritó furioso el detective.

"Kuwabara, él tiene a Keiko, no puede hacer lo que tu has dicho." Comentó Kurama viendo la cara pensativa del chico que acababa de salir del baño.

"Tienes razón... ¡entonces le estabas haciendo los cuernos!" gritó el más alto señalando a Yusuke.

"¡Cierra la boca estúpido!" volvió a gritar Yusuke. "¡Yo no haría eso! Es más, Kurama tampoco haría eso, ya que él ya tiene a alguien."

"¿Y quién es ese alguien?" preguntó Kuwabara mirando sorprendido a Kurama.

"¡Pues alguien!" siguió gritando Yusuke.

"Oye Kuwabara... te encuentras mal, seguro que tienes fiebre, es normal que veas ilusiones." Yusuke miró sorprendido a Kurama, mientras que Kuwabara asentía con la cabeza. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a la cama a dormir un rato y cuando te levantes te encontrarás mejor..." 

Al cabo de pocos minutos de que Kuwabara hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de Kurama y de que se hubiera quedado dormido, los otros chicos se pusieron a recoger los libros del salón.

"Por lo menos se ha creído todo..." dijo aliviado el detective.

"Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro." Comentó un poco preocupado Kurama.

"¡¡Tu enano!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi querida Yukina!?" gritó dormido Kuwabara desde la cama.

"Pues... o nos ha confundido con Hiei y Yukina o ya se ha olvidado de todo." Dijo Yusuke intentando que no se le escapara la risa mientras que Kurama miraba incrédulo la dirección de la habitación.

"Sea lo que sea, será mejor que lo olvidemos nosotros dos también." Opinó el pelirrojo.

"Quizá tengas razón... Así que quedamos para mañana, ¿no?" preguntó burlonamente Yusuke mientras Kurama se echaba a reír.

************

N/A: Tengo que avisar de otra cosa, estando como estoy últimamente, dudo que los fics que quedan pueda hacerlos en una o dos semanas, no quiero poner día porque pasa lo que pasa y mucho más porque estoy con el: lo dejo, espera a que acabe, no lo dejes y... ¡me estoy comiendo el coco! Es que me siento como una pieza de puzzle que no llega a encajar en el puzzle que se esta montando :S Y decido una cosa, pero al cabo de un rato la rechazo y pienso en otra opción y ya estoy harta de opciones y de todo. Y encima me sabe mal por la gente que se lee mis fics, en serio, muchas gracias a la gente que se lee mis fics sin cerrarse a las típicas parejas, ya que si no fuera por ellas nadie se los leería, pero no puedo evitar hacer fics de otras parejas, tengo la mente muy abierta y eso a veces me alegra, pero a la vez me decepciona, porque si tuviera la mente como otras personas no tendría todo estos problemas que tengo ahora... Bueno... aunque quizá nadie se lo crea, me quedado más relajada ahora y la gente seguramente con cara de: '¿a mí que me explicas tu vida?' Dejadlo...

Sobre el fic... no sé que decir... ¬¬ Bueno... ¡si! Espero que te haya gustado Sanasa, aunque sea un poquitín... XD

**Yukii**- ¡Gracias! Y tienes razón, aunque después cabe la posibilidad de que se te acumulen fics por leer y eso tampoco hace mucha gracia si vas un día que no tienes muchas ganas de leer, a mi me suele pasar XD

**Luna Kyouyama**- Si te gusta más el Botan/Kurama lo puedes encontrar en el capítulo 5 si quieres leer sobre ellos...

**Baalberi**- Quizá se podría dar para más, pero por lo menos yo ahora dudo que pase eso con todo el desorden que tengo en mi cabeza. Lo de fics, hazme caso, hace poco me vino una idea bastante horrorosa que tuve que dejarla por ahí escondida y no pensar en ella y lo de englobar... hombre... jeje exageras un poco, ¿no? XD

**Danae**- ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Y no es nada, lo he hecho encantada. Y eso de la pérdida de tiempo... si no hubiera hecho ese, hubiera hecho otro, así que tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo :S es más, me desahogo escribiendo! XD (no preguntes como)

**Sanasa**- La verdad es que si que tenías un poco de prisa... ¬¬ Tanta que no se que decirte... ¡gracias por el review y por todos los ánimos!

**SoR@-IsHiDa**- XD Ais... no digas tanto que me harás sonrojar!! XD Me alegro de que te guste como lo hago, cosas como estas me dan muchos ánimos! ¡Muchas gracias por leértelo!

¡En el otro capítulo se me olvido de poner los que quedaban! ¿Dónde tendré la cabeza?

1. Yusuke/Kuwabara (Yukii y Shirubi)

2. Kurama/Keiko (Azusa Hino)

3. Shizuru/Yukina (Baalberi)

4. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)

5. Yusuke/Hiei (Sanasa)

Bueno... hasta el próximo capítulo!!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	9. Amigos

Wola! Esta vez le toca el turno del Yusuke/Kuwabara pedido por Yukii y Shirubi. ¡Espero que os guste!

*  *  *  *  * 

Variaciones

*  *  *  *  *

**Amigos**

El sol se estaba poniendo y en el parque, desde que dos individuos habían llegado haciendo mucho ruido no había nadie, ya que la gente se alarmó bastante al ver la cara de esas dos personas, las cuales parecían dispuestas a tener una gran pelea entre ellos.

"¡Vamos a perder más tiempo en esta tontería!" dijo irónicamente Yusuke con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje escolar y mirando a Kuwabara, el cual estaba unos metros más lejos de él, dejándolos cara a cara, preparándose con esa distancia para la pelea que tendrían, como hacía un par de semanas que estaban haciendo. "Es que aún no puedo comprender como quieres pelear conmigo... sabes que soy más fuerte, llevas todos los días perdiendo, ¿Por qué no te rindes?"

"¿Crees que a mi me hace gracia hacer esto?" preguntó Kuwabara indignado al sentir las palabras de su amigo. "Desde que te conocí siempre he querido luchar contra ti, ganarte aunque sea una sola pelea, con eso me conformaría, pero eso aún no se ha cumplido. Siempre he estado perdiendo y siempre sin tener que esforzarte, demostrando que mi capacidad de luchar comparada a la tuya no es nada, es más, es como si lo tomarás como un simple juego, como una pelea contra un crío. Esto nunca lo permitiría, nunca permitiría que alguien se burlará de mi así, y mucho menos ahora, ahora quiero demostrar de lo que soy capaz, demostrar que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, quiero cumplir mi principal sueño, quiero derrotarte." Sus palabras demostraban la seguridad que tenía en esos momentos, era su amigo, pero estaba harto de que siempre sucediera la misma escena, estaba harto de perder, algo que según él, un hombre no podía permitir.

Los pasos veloces del pelirrojo pararon al quedar frente del detective, dándole un puñetazo del cual el otro chico se apartó ágilmente.

La sonrisa de Yusuke fue una de las cosas que el chico no pudo evitar, haciendo que su amigo se enfadará más al ver tal acto.

Kuwabara volvió a intentar darle otro puñetazo, viendo que su amigo volvía a apartarse de nuevo.

Era como una grabación de un simple movimiento que se iba reproduciendo una y otra vez, pero la diferencia que había era que el sol no se paraba, seguía desvaneciéndose lentamente dejando paso a la luna.

"¿No crees que ya hay suficiente?" preguntó el detective aún apartándose de todos los golpes que su amigo le estaba intentando dar.

Cada vez Kuwabara iba más lento en dar el puñetazo, hasta llegar a no poder más con su cansancio y tirarse el suelo. Su respiración era agitada, había estado intentado darle por lo menos un golpe, pero todo eso era imposible.

Uno de los brazos de Yusuke se puso a la espalda de su amigo, ayudándolo para que se levantara del suelo y como pudo comenzó a llevárselo maldiciendo a su amigo por ser tan cabezota e insistir en algo que nunca podría ser.

El detective, al final, consiguió llevarse a su amigo hasta la casa del mismo, en la cual en esos momentos no estaba su hermana.

Lo tiró en la cama sin preocuparse demasiado en como caía y haciendo que Kuwabara dejara escapar un pequeño gemido al haberse golpeado la cabeza con la pared que había al lado de la cama.

"¡Vigila con lo que haces!" se quejó el chico más alto levantando, como podía, la cabeza. "¿No ves que duele?"

"¡Cállate! Encima que te traigo... si lo hubiera sabido te dejo allí tirado." Replico Yusuke mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿¡Y ahora a donde vas!?" gritó el alarmado Kuwabara con miedo de que Yusuke hiciera algo en su casa y después fuera él quien recibiría las broncas de su hermana.

Pocos minutos después, no se volvieron a escuchar los pasos de Yusuke, aunque se pudo escuchar como abría algo y sonaban varias bolsas y botellas al tener un poco de contacto entre ellas.

Estaba en la cocina, eso era algo de que Kuwabara estaba seguro, y encima estaba mirando en la nevera, quizá después de todo el detective tampoco era tan egoísta como había pensado.

"¡Oye Kuwabara!" Yusuke asomó la cabeza por la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo mientras se lamía las puntas de los dedos. "No sabía que tuvieras tantas cosas buenas en la nevera.

"No te habrás comido el pastelito que tenía reservado para comérmelo mañana por la tarde después del instituto, ¿verdad?" dijo con cierto temor, pero aún con la esperanza de que no hubiera hecho nada por el estilo.

"¿Pastelito? ¿Qué pastelito?" Yusuke alzó una ceja para después, sin poder evitarlo, hacer que en sus labios se fuera formando una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Te refieres aquel pastelito que estaba envuelto, muy bien cuidado, con un lazo, en que ponía: 'para Kuwabara, no tocar'?"

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza, mientras que su boca se abría al recordar el dulce que había comprado. Se había esforzado mucho para conseguir suficiente dinero para comprárselo y utilizarlo como una recompensa por ser él quien era. Y aprovechando eso, se fue a comprar el más delicioso que encontró.

"Ya me acuerdo de haberlo visto. La verdad es que estaba delicioso... Que pena que todo lo bueno se acabe..." comentó mientras iba negando con la cabeza con cara de lástima. 

"¡Eso era mío! ¿¡Es que no te enteras de que cuando pone: 'para Kuwabara, no tocar' es que es para mi y que nadie más puede ponerle un dedo encima!? Aunque pensándolo bien a Yukina si que se lo daría, pero resulta que tu no eres Yukina y no quiero darte absolutamente nada." Dijo gritando, aún sin mover su cuerpo de la cama, Kuwabara. "Pero por mucho que diga al final siempre acabas haciendo lo que te de la gana..." comentó fastidiado mirando al detective.

"Mira que estas obsesionado con Yukina, ¡eh! Por mucho que lo pienso, creo que nunca sería capaz de ser como tu..." el detective dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. "Aunque no me gustaria, para nada, ser como tu... tendría que haber muchas ganas para hacer esa locura."

Tan solo el silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. Miro curioso, a su amigo, el cual tenía la cabeza hundida en la cama y se dio cuenta de que quizá se había pasado con su último comentario.

"Esto... tan solo era una broma... no deberías ponerte así..." dijo nerviosamente mientras entraba a la habitación, después de pasarse todo el rato con la cabeza asomada, y se acercaba a su compañero para ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. "No te preocupes, puedes llorar..." Tragó saliva y miró hacia la pared imaginándose a un Kuwabara sentimental.

"¡¡IMBECIL!! ¡Soy un auténtico hombre! ¡Y los hombres nunca lloran!" Contestó el pelirrojo levantando la cabeza con una mirada llena de furia. "Tienes suerte de que no tenga energías suficientes para darte una paliza..." replicó para volver a dejar caer su cabeza en la cama al igual que el brazo.

Yusuke entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, era increíble que dijera eso cuando estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no levantarse de la cama en la que estaba hasta el día siguiente, a no ser que apareciera la 'querídisima' hermana de Hiei.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, sentía pena por su amigo, mira que fijarse en la hermana de alguien que le haría la vida complicada hasta que muriera, a veces, tenía que admitir, que sentía lástima por el que ahora lo estaba mirando enfadado.

"¿De qué sonríes ahora? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¡No tengo ningún pastel más! ¡Ya te puedes ir!" Kuwabara siguió diciendo cosas, con pocas palabras, en forma de órdenes de las cuales el detective hacía caso omiso ya que tenía que cuidar a su amigo que siempre le estaba desafiando.

"Kuwabara..." La piel del pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir a su amigo decir su nombre casi cantando, dándole un presentimiento de que lo que vendría ahora no sería algo muy agradable, dentro de lo que cabía. "¿Qué cosas has hecho con Yukina?" la voz del detective seguía sonando como si estuviera cantando una canción y la cara del pelirrojo, al sentir la pregunta, sonrojo a más no poder, intentando esconder su cara, hundiéndola aún más en la cama. "¿La has acariciado alguna vez? ¿Le has dado alguna vez un beso, aunque tan solo sea en la mejilla?

Kuwabara movió la cabeza negativamente, aún sin sacarla para ver al detective.

"Tengo sueño, ¿porque no te vas?" comentó Kuwabara sacando la cabeza de la cama y mirándolo con mucho fastidio.

"Oye, podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo..." Kuwabara miró curioso a su amigo el cual tardó unos momentos para continuar. "Dudo mucho que quieras hacer el ridículo delante de Yukina cuando la quieras besar y no sepas como hacerlo..." aunque la mente del detective respondió que eso sería algo poco probable de que pasara, ya que siempre aparecería un pequeño demonio dispuesto a 'fastidiar' el día. "Sabes que yo estoy con Keiko, pero tampoco hemos hecho nada y... como decirlo... siempre he estado presumiendo de mis 'dotes' cuando nunca he hecho nada, así que, dentro de lo que cabe, tengo cierto 'miedo' de quedar en ridículo delante de ella y que vea que realmente nunca he tenido otra relación..."

"¿¡Y a mi porqué me explicas esto!? ¡No me importa tu vida!" Contestó Kuwabara sin darle a Yusuke tiempo para acabar.

"¡Cállate estúpido! Cuando acabe de hablar podrás opinar." Dijo alzando la voz, para poner un poco de orden, para después seguir hablando con normalidad. "Entonces, como los dos somos novatos..."

"No tengo todo el día..." replicó Kuwabara. "Y aún sigo enfadado contigo por lo del pastel..."

"¡Resulta difícil de decir y encima tu lo complicas todo! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez!" tragó saliva. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar, nerviosamente, con la camiseta que llevaba mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo. "Podríamos practicar juntos."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó el pelirrojo levantándose de solo un salto.

"Baja la voz, ¿quieres? ¿Crees que me hace gracia a mí? Pero piensa en la bueno, después tendríamos práctica y no quedaríamos en ridículo porque ya lo habríamos probado." Su mirada se apartó del suelo para dirigírsela a su compañero mientras se preparaba para ir. "Déjalo, da igual."

"¿Solo quedaría entre nosotros?" preguntó Kuwabara bajando la voz.

"Claro..." Yusuke se paró delante de la puerta, esperando ver si el pelirrojo iba a decir algo más o no.

"Entonces podemos probar, pero como se lo digas a alguien... ¡eres hombre muerto!" dijo Kuwabara mientras se le subían los ánimos al pensar en que después Yukina vería que él es un hombre completo.  

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente, sentados en la cama, y mirando hacia todos los lugares nerviosamente.

"Solo quedará entre nosotros..." se digo para si mismo el detective.

"Tan solo será en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, nadie se va enterar..." ambos utilizaban el mismo método para darse ánimos a si mismos y después se miraron.

"Vale..." comentó Yusuke.

"Vale..."

Unieron sus labios de golpe, pensando en que así acabarían más rápido, y así podrían olvidar más rápidamente lo que estaban haciendo y con quien lo estaban haciendo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Kuwabara, harto de estar con los labios junto los de su amigo sin hacer nada más.

Yusuke abrió los ojos para mirar al techo suspirando al saber que esto sería más difícil de lo que se podría haber pensado.

"Te dicho que yo también soy novato, o me ayudas o nos quedamos igual." Replicó el detective.

Los dos dejaron un suspiro resignado para después volverlo a intentar. Volvieron a unir sus labios para volverse a quedar bloqueados. Kuwabara iba a volver a replicar con algo nuevo cuando la lengua del detective, a la fuerza, entro en la boca del pelirrojo para comenzar a aprender lo que debían hacer.

"Bueno... creo que por lo menos ahora no somos tan novatos..." soltó Yusuke antes de salir por la puerta.

"¡Ahora no tendré tanto miedo para ir con Yukina!" dijo con mucho orgullo el pelirrojo. 

"Pues... si algún día tenemos algún problema..." comenzó a decir el detective para ser cortado por su amigo.

"Podemos practicar juntos como amigos." Kuwabara levantó el puño para chocarse contra el puño que el detective había levantado.

"Pero solo quedará entre nosotros dos..." Con eso Yusuke se fue, dejando a ambos satisfechos por lo sucedido, de poder comprobar de que después de todo, eran grandes amigos y que los amigos siempre se ayudan entre ellos, sea cual sea el problema.

*************

N/A: Aquí se acaba... la verdad es que tampoco ha sido tan difícil como había pensado en un principio, y hace tiempo que lo tenía medio hecho, al igual que tenía acabado el de 'Miedo a Perderte', pero he encontrado más 'hobbys' y pasa lo que pasa XD

**Sanasa**- ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y la verdad es que al hacerlo y al leer tu fic de ellos ha hecho que la pareja en cuestión me llame la atención XD Y como ya sabes como va mi cabeza, vuelvo a la carga otra vez, lista para seguir haciendo aún más fics de nuevas parejas XD A ver cuando dura la alegría... ¬¬ XD

**Yukii**- ¡Gracias! Y lo del perejil... eso es cuestión de ver cada día a la hora de comer Carlos Arguiñano o como se escriba... mi padre siempre lo ve y siempre que pongo atención a lo que hace siempre le pone el perejil a todo pues pensé en ponerlo... XD ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Baalberi**- Esa idea la tengo por ahora en mente, no la tengo escrita, pero si tengo tiempo la puedo escribir y pasártela a ver que te parece XD Aunque ya estoy preparando un nuevo fic (suerte que me dije que cuando no hiciera fics hasta acabar los demás ¬¬) donde habrá un poco de horror (aunque más light) y más cosas, pero por ahora lo estoy preparando (escribiendo por las noches, antes de dormir, en una libreta, ya verás la gracia que me va a hacer para pasarlo todo) XD Y lo de las peticiones no te preocupes, me gusta hacer cosas difíciles, para ver de lo que soy capaz, aunque al final, a veces, cuando no consigo nada me pongo como una histérica y es complicado estar a mi lado, pero son cosas de la vida... XD

**SoR@****-IsHiDa**- XD Pues... ¡gracias! XD La verdad es que ya no se puede pedir nada, por lo menos por ahora, pero me lo estoy pensando ya que ha pasado una cosa que digamos que mucha gracia no me ha hecho y siendo yo quien soy, pues no puedo dejar las cosas tal y como están, así que quizá continuará algún día, pero ese pedido ya esta, así que tan solo es cuestión de esperar a que le toque el turno a esa pareja y de que la autora escriba rápido sin hacer mil cosas a la vez... XD

¡Y aquí están las próximas parejas!

1. Kurama/Keiko (Azusa Hino)

2. Shizuru/Yukina (Baalberi)

3. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)

4. Yusuke/Hiei (Sanasa)

Ja Ne!!


	10. Tiempo

Wola!! La autora vuelve a aparecer!! ¬¬ Sorry... pero son cosas que no puedo evitar, encuentro algo interesante y hasta que alguien no me despierte de ese sueño no vuelvo a pisar la realidad... Bueno paso a por el fic, esta vez le toca el Kurama/Keiko que pidió Azusa Hino, así que aquí va! XD

*  *  *  *  *

Variaciones

*  *  *  *  *

**Tiempo**

"¡Buenas tardes!" Saludó un chico pelirrojo al entrar en la biblioteca. Tenía que hacer un trabajo que le habían puesto, y no podía hacerlo solo con los libros que tenía en casa, así que decidió ir allí a ver que era lo que encontraba.

No eran fantasías suyas, casi todas las miradas estaban puestas en los movimientos que hacía, aunque cada vez que miraba a alguna persona, inmediatamente apartaban las miradas para no encontrarse con sus ojos, mientras intentaban ocultar el sonrojo que les salía sin poder evitarlo.

El chico se acercó a una de las estanterías para comenzar, tranquilamente, su búsqueda, aunque la concentración que había creado para poder buscar libros había desaparecido al sentir murmullos por detrás de él.

"¿Has visto el chico?"

"¿Es Suuichi Minamino, verdad? Conozco a chicas que van a su instituto y hablan muy bien de él. A veces siento envidia y todo... Sería un sueño que, tan solo, nos saludara."

"Yo con un 'hola' suyo ya sería la chica más feliz del mundo..."

"Con que poco te conformas..."

Una chica de las chicas que estaba estudiando con ellas, y que había estado leyendo un libro sin darse cuenta de exactamente lo que estaban hablando sus compañeras las miró.

"Estamos en una biblioteca, ¿por qué no estudiáis? Ya tendréis tiempo después para hablar sobre chicos."

"¡Pero es que este chico no lo puedes dejar para otro día!" replicó otra chica.

La chica que había estado leyendo el libro miró al chico que tanta atención habían cogido sus compañeras, para sorprenderse.

"Es Suuichi..." comentó para si misma.

"Eso ya lo hemos dicho..." replicó una.

"¿Has dicho Suuichi? ¿Cómo que hay tanta confianza? ¿Lo conoces?" Saltó otra de las chicas al ver como se había dirigido su amiga.

Kurama se giró, al final, para ver quienes eran esas chicas.

"¡Ah! Hola Keiko." Saludó el chico dirigiéndose hacia ella y sus compañeras. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien..." Contestó Keiko. Sus compañeras emitieron un ruido para hacer ver a la chica morena que ellas aún estaban allí. "Ehh... estas son mis compañeras, hemos venido juntas." Dijo rápidamente.

El chico miró al grupo de chicas con uniforme que se habían puesto al lado de Keiko sonriendo y las saludó demostrándoles una sonrisa.

"Esto es el paraíso..." murmuró una de las chicas con su vista en ningún lugar concreto mientras las otras chicas asentían.

"¿Por qué no te sientas en nuestra mesa cuando encuentres el libro? Todas las mesas están muy ocupadas, y nosotras te podemos dejar sentar sin ningún problema." Comentó otra de las chicas que ya estaba recuperando la compostura.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico se disculpó diciendo que se tenía que ir un momento a su casa ya que tenía que traer algo, dejando a las chicas solas para seguir hablando.

"¿Desde cuando lo conoces?"

"¿Cómo lo conocistes?"

"¿Cuala es vuestra relación?"

"¿Qué pasa con Yusuke?"

Keiko miró a las chicas al ver como comenzaron a disparar preguntas sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada.

"Mirad, no sé exactamente cuando tiempo hace que nos conocemos. Lo conocí por qué resulta que es amigo de Yusuke, así que somos amigos. Y con Yusuke no pasa nada y no tiene que pasar, tampoco, nada. ¿Os ha quedado claro? Pues ahora, si no vais a estudiar, por lo menos dejádmelo hacer a mi." Contestó Keiko volviendo al libro.

"¿No crees que es un poco difícil evitar sentir algo por ese chico? Dudo que haya alguna mujer que no sienta nada de atractivo en él... hasta los chicos no pueden evitar mirarlo... ¿Cómo puedes estar a su lado y no sentir nada?"

"Pero si ella ya tiene a Yusuke..."

"Con aún más razón. Teniendo a un chico como Minamino al lado de Yusuke, el moreno no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer. Aunque Keiko quizá se engaña a si misma haciendo ver que le gusta Yusuke y no otra persona."

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo? A mi no me gusta Yusuke, y a Kurama tan solo lo veo como un amigo, para de decir tonterías." Saltó Keiko harta de sentir esos comentarios. 

Todas se callaron al ver como Suuichi volvía a entrar y lo saludaron mientras él dejaba las cosas que había traído.

"Yo me voy, no me encuentro muy bien..." comentó Keiko mientras metía todas sus cosas en la bolsa que traía y haciendo que todas las otras chicas la miraran sorprendidas.

"Te acompaño." Contestó Kurama, siendo ahora el que recibía todas las miradas. "No creo que vaya a encontrar nada más de lo que ya he encontrado, a más, tengo que pasar por casa de Yusuke que esta por la misma dirección."

Ambos chicos salieron de la biblioteca y siguieron el camino sin decir nada.

La chica miraba al suelo, mientras en su mente iba recordando la conversación que sus compañeras se habían montado. Era verdad que Kurama era atractivo, más que Yusuke, pero tan solo eran amigos. Podía afirmar, solo para si misma, que cuando lo vio por primera vez, su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando el chico, con ayuda de Botan intentaba cerrarle el ojo que Hiei le había implantado vete a saber como. Aunque eso, seguramente también le pasó a Botan, Yukina, incluso Shizuru y todas las chicas que lo ven, pero ella siempre se lo intentaba negar. Solo le atraía por el hecho de la belleza que tenía, pero solo eso.

No debía de verlo de otra forma, eso era algo que ella misma tenía segura, pero parecía que sus ojos y su corazón no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Kurama miró hacia el cielo, pensaba que sería difícil, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que se podía haber planeado un principio.

Miró de reojo la chica que tenía al lado. Con tan solo verla, podía ver que era diferente a las demás, algo que ya lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio, no era el tipo de chica que iba babeando detrás del primer chico que encontrara, y encima tenía carácter, no dejándose llevar por cualquiera, muestra de eso eran los golpes que cada dos por tres le daba a Yusuke.

Y seguramente, eso era lo que más le atraía de la chica. 

Podría pensar en lo que quisiera, su imaginación podría inventar su propio mundo, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, y quizá esa chica era única, pero ya estaba capturada, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

"Lo siento por lo que decían mis compañeras... pero ya sabes..." comentó Keiko dejando la última frase suelta.

"No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado." Dijo, sonriendo, Kurama. "Por lo menos, hay gente que no piensa en lo mismo." 

Esta vez los ojos del chico la miraron sin hacerlo discretamente, intentando comprobar y poder asegurarse de que ella no era como las otras.

"¿Qué querías decirle a Yusuke?" preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema, ya que no le gustaba el camino que la conversación estaba tomando.

El chico la miró con una cara bastante interrogativa, pero le contestó.

"Nada, tan solo no quería estar allí más tiempo."

Dicho, dicho estaba. Ya no podía quedarse con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, pensara en lo que pensara, esa frase podía tener muchos significados.

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado a mi casa..." dijo la chica señalando la puerta de su casa.

"¿No vas a ir a visitar a Yusuke? Por lo que me han dicho él no ha ido hoy al instituto, si quieres podemos ir los dos." Se ofreció el pelirrojo.

La chica pensó por unos momentos y, después, acepto tal ofrecimiento.

Anduvieron todo el camino en silencio, sin decir nada hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del detective, donde Keiko tocó la puerta para ser recibida por la madre del chico.

"Buenas tardes señora Urameshi." Saludó la chica educadamente. "¿Esta Yusuke en casa?" 

"No... se ha ido hace un rato, como esta mañana se ha quedado dormido hasta mediodía, pues ahora ya no tiene cansancio por estar haciendo el imbécil por ahí... ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado?"

"No se preocupe, tan solo veníamos para ver si estaba bien o no." Contestó la chica.

"Ya veo..." La madre de Yusuke miró a Kurama con no mucha confianza y no paró de vigilarlo hasta que los chicos se fueron.

"Creo que no le ha gustado mi visita..." comentó Kurama ya lejos de la casa. "Seguramente pensaba que sería capaz de robarle a su futura nuera."

Keiko se quedó callado asimilando lo que le había estado diciendo el chico hasta que se sonrojó al llegar a la última parte.

"¿¡Pero qué dices!?" contestó al final la chica mientras Kurama dejaba escapar una pequeña risita. "Eso es algo que no va a pasar. Después de todo Yusuke nunca ha dicho que me quiera, así que olvídate de eso..."

"Siempre puedes ser tu la primera en declararse, quizá así el chico cogerá confianza y te dirá lo que realmente siente." El pelirrojo miró como la chica agachaba la cabeza para mirar al suelo. "A no ser que aún no sepas lo que sientes por él y tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar."

¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? Era verdad, ni ella misma sabía que era lo que quería y lo que no.

"No te rompas la cabeza, no tiene sentido. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es probar, si te gusta te lo quedas, sino lo dejas. Aunque suene egoísta, a veces tienes que pensar en ti."

Keiko lo miró sorprendido, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero admitirlo sería un gran peso para ella. Sería como admitir cosas que no quería admitir. Y ella, tenía que esconder ese sentimiento, hacer ver que seguía siendo la chica que siempre estaba preocupada por el detective.

"Bueno, ya volvemos a estar en tu casa." Comentó Kurama sacando la chica de sus pensamientos.

"Ah, si... Gracias por acompañarme." Agradeció la chica.

"No ha sido nada." 

El chico comenzó a irse después de despedirse con la mano cuando la chica lo volvió a llamar, haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirará esperando el qué le iba a decir.

"Bueno... verás... no sé como decírtelo exactamente..." la chica comenzó a balbucear palabras mientras jugaba con los dedos de las manos.

A veces, las cosas que parecían ser las más fáciles, eran las más difíciles de hacer. Tan solo un pequeño pedido era como pedir algo imposible, algo prohibido, cosa que por una parte, era así. 

Pero la gente no puede juzgar tan solo por la apariencia sin haberlo experimentado primero, ¿no?

El chico sonrió, eso no era normal. Keiko nunca había actuado de esa manera, pero siempre le había gustado verla de otra manera que no fuera enfadada y dando golpes al detective. Ahora parecía una chica normal, como todas, pero aún así con la seriedad, el toque de madurez que en otras no se podía encontrar.

"No tienes que decir nada si no te ves con coraje para decirlo." Comentó el chico. Keiko lo miró a punto de quejarse, lo que quería decir, lo tenía que decir. ¿Qué sentido tenía calentarse la cabeza durante vete a saber cuando tiempo tan solo por no haberle dicho en el momento en que tenía la oportunidad? A más, tampoco iba a ser una declaración de amor.

Él, era el tipo de chico prohibido, ir con él sería como jugar con la muerte. Podrías conseguir tener a todos sus fans en contra tuyo, ya que no tan solo eran las chicas que lo adoraban, y eso sería una vida de sufrimiento. Por otra banda, un ser así no se podría fijar con la primera persona que se encontrara, su pareja, tendría que ser como él, con atractivo. Y mucho más si resulta que en el fondo no era humano, que era un youkai.

"Será mejor que entres a tu casa. Ya me lo dirás en otro momento." Pudo ver como la chica fruncía el ceño al no ser capaz de hacer lo que su mente quería o intentaba querer. "Ten, esto por dejarme acompañarte."

Y puso los labios en los de ella, suavemente. Todo eso fue como un simple roce entre ellos.

¿Y Yusuke? ¿Qué había de su amigo de la infancia? Ahora podía distinguir cosas, verlas de otra manera y tan solo con un roce, ¿pero valía la pena arriesgarse?

"Yo..." la chica pudo hablar, ahora tenía más valor para poder explicar lo que realmente sentía o por lo menos, lo que en esos momentos podía sentir.

"Shhh... No te preocupes. Eres una chica después de todo..." no dijo nada más, dejando a la chica impactada. ¿Después de todo? No había entendido a lo que se refería, pero el hecho es que acababa de ser comparada con las demás.

Y él creía que volvía a tener la razón, no había chica que no pudiera pasar de él, y no sentía orgullo absoluto. Pensó que podía ser diferente, pero no lo había sido, y eso era algo que podía decir gracias al roce.

"Adiós..." El chico se comenzó a ir, dejando a la chica delante de la puerta, sorprendida, impactada, sin poder moverse. ¿Podía dejar que acabara así?

Salió tras él y no tardo mucho en cogerlo del brazo para pararlo.

"No sé lo que piensas de mi, no sé lo que siento, no puedo decir nada ahora, estoy confundida. No sé si realmente quiero estar el resto de mi vida con Yusuke, o si quiero vivirla con otro." Los ojos marrones de la chica se clavaron a los de Kurama. Estaban cristalizados, ella siempre había podido soportar, como podía, cualquier cosa, tirando hacía delante, pero ahora se veía impotente sin poder hacer nada, sin poder salir de ese laberinto donde se había metido ella sola.

"Quizá necesitas tiempo para aclararte... cuando estés bien, volveremos a hablar sobre esto, ¿vale?" propuso Kurama.

La chica asintió la cabeza viendo como el chico se iba. No había sido ninguna promesa, no había sido una declaración, no había sido nada, pero para ella, el echo de volver a verle para hablar, ya era mucho. Entonces estaría lista para decir lo que sentía.

Y no tenía que calentarse la cabeza, el tiempo diría lo que tendría que pasar.

***************

N/A: No sé como ha quedado... pero espero que os haya gustado. 

Oh! Justo antes de comenzarlo, me he puesto a pensar y me dado cuenta que gracias a estos pedidos que voy haciendo, hace que busque más argumentos para hacer los fics y encima comienzo a ver con otros ojos otras parejas. Lo único malo que pasa es que a veces me pongo como una loca por no encontrar el argumento a alguna pareja o porque, simplemente, no me hacen mucha gracia, ¡pero al final la hago! Bueno olvidaros de toda esta charla... ¬¬

**Yukii**: ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo! XD ¡Gracias! Y lo del pastelito es algo que hacemos todos alguna vez... o por lo menos yo lo hago... a mi hermano... La última vez que nos peleamos por alguna comida, fue por un Twix, que se lo quedó él y yo le di una patada en la mano haciendo que el Twix se cayera al suelo... al final nadie se lo comió... ¡Claro! Siempre ponen eso por el mediodía... pobre de mí... T__T

**Inari-chan**: :S ¿qué? ¿Por qué ¬¬ - Dark Raxiel? No lo entiendo... ¬¬ :P ¿Curioso? XD ¡Pues no eres la única! Parece que casi todos quieren leer el Hiei/Yusuke XD

**SoR@-IsHiDa**: ¡Eis! Don't worry!! Tampoco tienes por qué disculparte, un despiste lo tiene todo el mundo!! ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Sanasa**: ¡Me alegra! Aunque llevaba dos capítulos seguidos con la comida... ¬¬ no sé por qué será ¬¬ ¡Pues ya puedes esperar! Qué como vaya siguiendo el ritmo que últimamente llevo, nos darán las 12 campanadas y aún seguirás esperando! :P Es broma, Xanaxa!! XD

**Chiaky**: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Pues mira, solo queda el Yukina/Shizuru y ya los podrás leer, así que... no sé que decir... ¬¬ XD

1. Yukina/Shizuru (Baalberi)

2. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)

3. Yusuke/Hiei (Sanasa)

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	11. Nana

Wola! Pues en el capítulo de hoy... XDD Bueno, esta vez toca el Yukina/Shizuru que pidió Baalberi. ¡Mi primer yuri! XD Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea, y justo cuando vi que tenía que hacer sobre esta pareja me dije a mi misma que esa idea tenía que ir para ellas dos, así que aquí esta.

*  *  *  *  *

Variaciones

*  *  *  *  *

**Nana**

"¡Shizuru! ¡Hoy vendré un poco más tarde! He conseguido hacer que Yukina venga a cenar esta noche en casa y tengo que ir a buscarla..." Comentó alegremente Kuwabara, que se acababa de levantar de la cama y ya se había envuelto en su mundo de fantasías. "¡Ah! Vendré a las ocho y algo supongo, así que antes de que yo llegue con Yukina ¿podrías irte para dejarnos solos y así yo pueda declarar mi amor por ella?"

Su hermana dio una calada a su cigarro acabado de encender y miró a su hermano sin decir nada.

"Ya veremos..." respondió la chica y antes de que su hermano pudiera replicar, le tiró la bolsa donde llevaba los libros y lo tiró a la calle para que se callara y se diera prisa si no quería llegar tarde al instituto.

Después de cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo, se tiró al sofá y encendió la tele, dispuesta a pasar una mañana llena de aburrimiento.

···················

"Has dicho que vas a cenar a casa de Kuwabara?" preguntó Genkai para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y que no era una broma que sus oídos podían estar gastándole.

"Si, Kazuma ha dicho que ya vendrá a buscarme y que me traerá."  Contestó dulcemente Yukina sonriendo.

"¿Y no sabes a qué hora te traerá?" preguntó otra vez la mujer más adulta.

"No, supongo que después de cenar." Volvió a responder la chica.

"Ya... pues que te diviertas." Comentó la mujer mientras recibía otra sonrisa de la chica.

"Gracias."

···················

"¿Si?" el sonido del teléfono la había despertado del sueño que le había entrado al estar tumbada al sofá y no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo ya que no paraba de sonar.

Miró un momento hacia la ventana para ver más o menos cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Ya eran más de las cuatro y resulta que no tenía hambre.

"Suerte que no me has hecho caso cuando te he dicho que te fueras antes de que viniera, o por lo menos por ahora. Verás, resulta que tengo que ir a casa de Yusuke y de unos cuantos chicos más porque tenemos que entregar algo para mañana. Es algo fácil, vendré antes de cenar, lo que pasa es que no podré ir a recoger a Yukina." Kuwabara cogió aire, listo para pedir un pedido a su hermana, cosa que nunca solía hacer ya que ella siempre pasaba de él. "¿Podrías ir a buscar a Yukina por mi?" No se escucho nada de la otra línea del teléfono, tan solo la respiración tranquila que la chica iba manteniendo.

Volvió a mirar la ventana, no hacía un mal día, y de paso podría ir a comprar algo de comida.

"Si, ya la traeré."

Antes de que su hermano pudiera agradecerle el favor, ella ya había colgado el teléfono, preparándose para ir a comprar y después, sin ninguna prisa ya que tenía tiempo, ir a buscar a Yukina.

···················

"¿Shizuru?" preguntó una pequeña voz al ver a la chica y no a la persona que esperaba.

"Hola Yukina. Mira, Kuwabara ha tenido ciertos problemas y he tenido que venir yo a buscarte. Dice que vendrá antes de cenar, así que no te preocupes."

La chica más alta miró a la pequeña intentando ver en su rostro algo de pena, tristeza o algún sentimiento parecido, pero tan solo pudo ver como los ojos rojizos de la chica la miraban y le sonreía.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme."

Anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad, siendo la mirada de toda la gente. Nunca se solía encontrar, en estos años, a una chica con kimono, a parte de que ya de por si, la chica llamaba la atención. El cabello, sus ojos,... no parecía humana.

Shizuru, por su lado, intento mirar agresivamente a las personas que le ponían un ojo a la otra chica. Por miedo de que le pasara algo, de que no estuviera cómoda por todas esas miradas, y así lentamente, la gente fue apartando la vista de ellas.

La morena abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando a la vista de Yukina una casa bastante desordenada y un poco sucia.

"Perdona, sé que no es la impresión que te esperabas, pero ahora lo arreglo todo. Acomódate como si estuvieras en el templo, y si quieres puedes poner la tele o hacer lo que quieras." Dicho esto, Yukina ya se encontraba sentada al sofá por cortesía de Shizuru, la cual ya estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Media hora más tarde, la morena se tiró al sofá agotada y entrecerró los ojos. Pero no tardo mucho para abrirlos ya que le estaba comenzando a entrar hambre. Miró el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde y su hermano aún no había regresado de casa de su amigo.

Su mirada volvió a la otra chica, sentada en el sofá, aún sin parecer completamente relajada y su mirada a la nada. Sentía lástima por la chica, al tenerse que fijar en el total desastre que era su hermano, de tener que estar allí porque él mismo había decidido quedar y resulta que no era capaz de venir pronto.

Encendió la tele, intentando que la otra chica pusiera atención a lo que salía en la televisión y olvidara, aunque sea unos momentos, a su hermano y en lo que habían quedado.

Nada.

Yukina seguía igual, absorbida en otro mundo, algún mundo seguramente de tristeza.

"Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..." el murmuró que dejó escapar la chica morena hizo que la otra chica la mirara curiosa.

"Shizuru... ¿qué haces?" preguntó con temor al haber parado eso que parecía una canción.

"Canto una nana." Shizuru vio que su respuesta hizo que Yukina se quedará aún más curiosa. "Es lo que cantan los padres a sus bebes para ir a dormir."

"¿Podrías cantarme alguna?" Preguntó Yukina siguiendo con el tono débil con el que llevaban hablando desde que Shizuru había comenzado a cantar.

Shizuru sonrió, su hermano nunca le había pedido algo así cuando era pequeño. Era como tener una nueva hermana.

"Claro, pero primero será mejor que vayamos a comer algo."

Después de haber recogido todo de la mesa cuando acabaron de comer, Shizuru volvió a hablar.

"Mira, te dejo algo de ropa y te acuestas un ratito a mi cama, cuando venga mi hermano ya te levanto y así, por ahora, descansas un poco. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Pero..." Yukina le había dicho a Genkai que Kuwabara la traería después de cenar, no podía dejar que ella se quedará esperándola hasta vete a saber cuando.

"No te preocupes por Genkai, le dije que te quedarías a dormir a casa por que ya me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar." Contestó Shizuru sabiendo cual era el problema que tenía la otra chica.

Yukina no tardó mucho en ponerse un pijama que le había dejado la morena y tumbarse a la cama, siendo recibida por unas cálidas sabanas que taparon su cuerpo.

Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los marrones de la morena, sin decir nada, tan solo pidiendo con la vista.

Shizuru se sentó al lado de ella y en susurros débiles comenzó a cantar.

"... Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser de tu mejor tesoro el guardián: el amor que yo en ti he volcado, de eso tienes mucho que dar... Duerme y duerme, aquí estaré, las nubes serán tu colchón, que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don... Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..." Su voz se apagó cuando vio como el rostro dormido de la chica estaba relajado.

Le besó la frente y comenzó a levantarse hasta que vio que la chica volvía tener los ojos abiertos.

"Kazuma..." murmuró la chica que yacía tumbada en la cama. "¿Por qué no viene?"

Shizuru agachó la cabeza, su hermano no se la merecía, no tenía derecho a hacer sufrir a alguien tan inocente como ella.

"Debe de tener mucho trabajo que hacer, dijo que era para mañana, así que..."

Y aún así ayudaba a su hermano, para que la chica no sufriera tanto.

"Seguramente prefiere estar con sus amigos que conmigo, y tiene toda la razón de hacerlo. No soy la chica perfecta para él, no soy capaz de decirle lo que realmente siento, quizá esto hace que..." sus palabras se cortaron, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, todo era demasiado confuso para ella, un ser que hace poco que había salido a la luz.

"¿Pero qué dices? Kuwabara se tiene que sentir orgulloso de tenerte a tu lado. Eres algo único, tienes un encanto especial y mi hermano tiene suerte." 

Yukina sonrió, esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, que alguien le daba elogios, y se sentía feliz.

"Gracias."

"De nada, aunque tan solo era la verdad. Somos personas y nos gustan que nos digan las cosas buenas que tenemos." Comentó Shizuru haciendo que Yukina la mirará sorprendida.

"Pero yo no soy..." Yukina volvió a callar, esta vez no por el hecho de que las palabras no salían, sino por el dedo que se había posado en sus labios en forma de silencio.

"Somos iguales." Contestó la morena tomando la mano de la otra chica. "¿Puedes sentir los latidos de tu corazón?" preguntó la morena al poner, con su mano, la pequeña mano de la otra chica en el pecho recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Yukina. "¿Puedes diferenciarlo con este?" preguntó al llevar la mano de la chica hasta su propio pecho.

Yukina negó con la cabeza.

"Y tu rostro..." Shizuru soltó la mano de la chica para que sus propias yemas de sus dedos pudieran acariciar el rostro de la chica de enfrente de ella, con cuidado, con temor de romper ese rostro de cristal.

La de los ojos rojos imitó los movimientos de la morena, posando su pequeña mano en el rostro de la otra, acariciándolo lentamente.

"... es el mismo que el mío..." finalizó Yukina recibiendo una sonrisa de la morena, la cual después le beso la mejilla.

Yukina volvió a sonreír. Otra vez, Shizuru había sido la primera, sin contar a su madre, que le había dado un beso.

Era una muestra de cariño, algo que casi nunca podía recibir. Kuwabara le daba el cariño, pero tenía miedo al tocarla, así que nunca se permitía ese lujo.

Y ella quería cariño, sin que ningún temor se pusiera en medio.

Así que esta vez fue ella quien le devolvió esa muestra cariñosa, no en el mismo lugar, tan solo unos centímetros más de distancia, en un lujar más rosado, más cálido.

Y Shizuru se dejó llevar, sin el miedo que antes le podía haber entrado al ser capaz de dañar esa frágil joya de cristal, pero aún así vigilando todo, yendo con preocupación, dándole con el beso en los labios que Yukina había comenzado las palabras que esa joya necesitaba: cariño, cuidado, atención,...

Pero tuvo que parar, no quería aprovechar ese momento de debilidad, no quería meterse en el cariño que ella podía tener hacia su hermano, aunque para eso tuviera que sufrir toda sola, aunque tuviera que hacerse daño a si misma.

"Será mejor que te vayas a dormir." Ordenó mientras volvía a tapar a Yukina con las mantas para que no tuviera frío.

"¿Puedes dormir conmigo?" preguntó inocentemente y la mayor no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para negarse.

Se tumbó a su lado, tapándose y cerrando los ojos, para sentir como unos pequeños brazos la rodeaban en un tierno abrazo.

No necesitaba ver, el sentido del sentir le hacía entender que Yukina había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, que la había abrazado y se había acercado a ella en busca de calor, un calor con doble significado y ambos llenos de inocencia, como ella.

Yukina sentía la respiración de Shizuru, podía afirmar que ya estaba dormida, de que ahora tan solo ella estaba despierta en esa casa, que en esos momentos, estaba oscura.

Y suspiró silenciosamente.

Podía sentir una canción...

No precisamente una nana, una canción de amor, una canción silenciosa, sobre un amor imposible y no venía de Shizuru, tan solo venía de dentro suyo, de los sentimientos que esa noche habían hecho acto de presencia.

Pero la voz, esa voz que tan solo podía escuchar ella, era la misma voz que la de la nana, una voz con un tono esperanzador, con un tono que pedía cariño y oportunidades para algo que nunca podría ser.

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir sin escuchar ese canto que dañaba por dentro. Hundió su cabeza, todo lo que pudo, en la espalda de la morena y consiguió dormirse.

······················

Shizuru abrió los ojos al sentir el teléfono sonar. 

Dejó escapar un gran bostezo y miro hacia todos los lados para ver como Yukina aún seguía durmiendo abrazándola. Lentamente apartó esos pequeños brazos y cogió el teléfono.

"¿Si?"

"¡Shizuru!"

La chica apartó el teléfono del oído al sentir como su hermano gritaba su nombre por el teléfono.

"¡He estado toda la noche haciendo el trabajo! ¡Ohh! ¡Dejé a Yukina cuando habíamos quedado!" la chica podía escuchar perfectamente como entre todos los lamentos que hacía el chico iba dejando escapar algún sollozo.

"No te preocupes, le dije que tenías que hacer un trabajo, pero que no tardarías mucho..." comentó la chica volviendo a mirar la cama.

"¡Dile que lo lamento muchísimo!" Suplicó Kuwabara recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su hermana, la cual después colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

La chica volvió a la cama y sacudió suavemente a la chica que aún estaba dormida, haciendo que esta dejará escapar un pequeño gemido y abriera sus ojos para encontrarse con los de la morena.

"Buenos días Yukina."

"Buenos días." 

Yukina se levantó de la cama y siguió a Shizuru hasta el comedor, donde la morena se dispuso a preparar algo con la ayuda de la otra chica.

Justo acabar el desayuno, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta y Shizuru fue a abrir.

Yukina pudo ver que en la puerta estaba Kuwabara pidiendo disculpas y Shizuru golpeándolo y gritándole por el retraso y todo lo que había hecho.

Sonrío y suspiro.

"Quiero escuchar otra nana de Shizuru..." murmuró sin llegar a ser escuchada mientras Kuwabara llegaba hacía ella y se volvía a disculpar mientras Shizuru los contemplaba con una falsa sonrisa.

"Algún día, volveré a cantar otra nana." Comentó Shizuru mientras se iba a su habitación seguida por la mirada extrañada de Kuwabara y el rostro feliz de Yukina. "Algún día..."

························

N/A: ¡Aquí se acaba! Espero que os haya gustado. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que para ser mi primer yuri, tampoco ha quedado muy mal. Bueno, creo que la historia que tenía en mente me gustaba más, pero eso que siempre sale otra cosa... ¬¬

¡Nana! La idea vino del manga que se llama así, de Ai Yazawa, y también por las nanas de dormir. La nana que 'medio canta' Shizuru, es una que encontré por internet buscando, es de un grupo, creo que de Mago de Oz, pero bueno, las otras eran demasiado infantiles así que tuve que poner esa.

**Kiri Miyamoto**: ¡Me alegro que te haya parecido bien la idea! ¡Pues aquí esta el yuri! Pedir... hace unos capítulos (no preguntes cual) avisé de que por ahora no acepto más pedidos, quizá algún día volveré con este fic, quizá cuando acabe los que me quedan o quizá dentro de unos meses o quizá nunca. Así que no te puedo decir que lo voy hacer o no, dejémoslo en un 'quizá...' ¡Muchas gracias!

**Sanasa**: Siempre aparezco en el momento perfecto... XD ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Me alegra de sentirlo! La verdad es que cuando lo acabe me quedé en blanco, tan solo pensaba de que quizá era OOC, pero bueno... creo más en la opinión de la gente sobre mis fics que la mía propia XD ¡Mira! ¡Has leído tu primer yuri! XD

**Iris**: A ver, como antes, ya no acepto más parejas, aunque quizá algún día vuelva a 'abrir las peticiones'. Estoy haciendo un fic, 'Miedo a Perderte', que es sobre cada personaje, un capítulo habla sobre Shizuru y habla un poco sobre Sakyo, puedes pasarte y leerlo si quieres. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el Kurama/Botan! 

**Yukii**: No tiene nada de malo leer fics de parejas no tan típicas, tienen su encanto *-* Pues me alegro de que te lo leas, porque la verdad es que cuando vine al fanfiction.net, mi idea era hacer fics de parejas no muy convencionales para que la gente se los leyera, así que... XD Yo tampoco me leído ningún yuri y esta es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero la verdad es que no me ha desagradado al hacerlo con un amor 'inocente'.

**SoR@-IsHiDa**: XD Me alegro que te haya gustado aún por la pareja que era XD ¡Espero que para ser tu primer yuri te haya gustado!

**Azusa Hino**:  XD ¡De nada! Total, es una manera de comprobar mi capacidad para ver otras parejas que no tan solo son las que me salen a mí XD Pues... que te vaya bien este verano con todo lo que tienes que hacer :P

Y los dos capítulos que quedan:  
1. Mokuro/Hiei (Danae)  
2. Yusuke/Hiei (Sanasa)

Aviso: Hace unos días que el ordenador se me estropeo sin encenderse. Ahora ya se enciende, aunque cada dos por tres se apaga, así que aún esta estropeado. Y seguirá con sus manifestaciones de jubilación hasta que los seres que me crearon  tengan piedad de mí y me compren uno nuevo. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no sé cuando podré volver a enviar los fics, ni leer, ni nada, tendré que hacerlos a mano (aunque eso es lo que hago desde que se me estropeo, pero al final acabo dibujando). Este ya lo tenía hecho de hace tiempo, aunque justo cuando tenía planeado de subirlo, pasó esto, así que no pude, y un poco más y pierdo el fic. Bueno, no me enrollo. No sé cuando podré volver a conectarme, si será hoy o quizá para navidad, así que hasta la próxima vez, sea cuando sea. (Los jueves, como voy a casa de mi prima, ya miraré de hacer algo, pero no prometo nada). 

Ja Ne!


	12. Libertad

**Libertad**

Sentada, en un gran sillón, con la cabeza tirada para atrás y con sus manos estirándose para coger el pequeño vaso de un licor rojo oscuro, moviendo un poco la cabeza para beber un pequeño sorbo de la bebida, refrescando su garganta y volviendo a dejar el vaso para después volver a echar la cabeza para atrás.

"Mukuro..." Una voz débil llamó a la mujer que seguía sentada al sofá. "Mukuro..." su voz volvió a sonar al no recibir ninguna señal de la mujer para que continuara, tan sólo el pestañear de los ojos.

El demonio que estaba allí, de estatura baja y con un cuerpo insignificante, miró hacía los lados mirando de buscar algún modo de conseguir llamar la atención.

Nada, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura para poder ver algo que pudiera echarle una mano, así que siguió llamándola sin ningún buen resultado.

"Mukuro..."

"¿Qué quieres?" La mujer había levantado la cabeza para que el hombre pudiera ver el enfado que demostraban sus facciones y sus ojos al haber sido molestada.

"Perdone... tan solo quería decirle que algunos que han venido bastante ningens por aquí y que los que ahora están de trabajo no pueden con tantos, ya que no se están quietos y se van separando, haciendo más difícil que los puedan coger sin hacerles demasiado daño y algunos trabajadores ya están perdiendo la paciencia."

Comentó el demonio mientras su voz cada vez iba haciéndose más débil y más temblorosa.

"¿Solo has venido por eso?" preguntó ella sin demostrar ninguna expresión a parte de la que ya tenía antes.

"Eso me... Eso me temo..."

"Entonces..." la mujer respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, al tener alguien tan estúpido como él. "Vas y coges más de los que están, ahora, descansando."

"Pero están descansando... no creo que les agrade la idea de perder su tiempo de descanso."

"Me da igual si les agrada o no, esto es urgente."

"Pero no me harán caso..." comentó él.

"¡Vete! Y haz que te hagan caso, porque sino voy a ir yo y no les agradara lo que pasara y, a ti, mucho menos. Así que largo."

Sin tiempo a nada más, el hombre se fue rápidamente, dejando que la mujer volviera a tirar la cabeza hacía atrás murmurando sobre la estupidez de ciertos demonios.

No tardó demasiado en volver a abrir los ojos.

"Hola Hiei." Saludó al sentir la presencia del demonio. Abrió los ojos para ver como el demonio tenía su típica sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. "¿Te pasa algo?"

Esa pregunta hizo que el demonio aún sonriera más haciendo que la mujer comenzara, otra vez, a enfadarse.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de contestar a lo que te pregunto?" su voz, la cual intentó hacer que sonará normal lo único que hizo fue demostrar aún más el enfado.

"Un mal día, ¿no?"

La mujer clavó su mirada a Hiei después de que él hubiera soltado las palabras con un tono de ironía. No tardó mucho en volver a tirar la cabeza hacía atrás y dejar escapar un cansado suspiro.

"Hay tanta estupidez últimamente." Comentó ella escuchando como el demonio dejaba escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Quieres un trago?"

El chico alzó los hombros unos instantes mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones oscuros que ocupaban la habitación y la mujer le acercaba un vaso lleno del mismo líquido que ella bebía.

No tuvieron tiempo de tomar un sorbo de la bebida cuando el mismo demonio de antes abrió la puerta.

"Disculpe mi molestia, pero resulta que... ¡Hiei! A usted le estaba buscando. Necesitan vuestra ayuda para recoger más ningens, como ya le he mencioné antes a la señora, hay demasiados."

"Él no tiene porque ir."

"Pero necesitan su presencia."

"Haz tu lo que necesitan de Hiei." Comentó Mukuro.

"Yo no puedo hacer lo que hace él..." Mukuro lo miró, al igual que Hiei que miraba todo con algo parecido a diversión, esperando a que continuara a la frase, dejando que su mirada asustara lo suficiente al hombre que estaba delante de ella ya temblando. "el... el señor..."

"¡Claro que no puedes!" dijo la mujer riendo. "Pero lo vas a intentar. A más, así haces algo bueno. Total, este trabajo lo puede hacer cualquiera."

"No creo que a los demás les haga gracia."

"Como he dicho lo otra vez que vinistes, me da igual lo que ellos piensen o sientan. Y ahora que ya esta todo resuelto, ya puedes irte."

Con eso, el demonio se volvió a ir como la vez anterior, murmurando sobre lo que le iba a pasar.

"En fin... ¿ya has acabado tu visita al templo?"

Sintiendo un gruñido por parte del demonio, ella siguió hablando.

"Deberías de no vigilarla tanto... Y mucho más a escondidas. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado que alguien podría llegar a vigilar tanto a otra persona y mucho más si el vigilante eres tu, el que intenta parecer que no tiene sentimientos."

Viendo como el chico aún seguía en silencio y dándose cuenta de que era realmente aburrido meterse con él cuando lo único que obtenía era silencio, se miró las muñecas.

"¿Te acuerdas del combate que tuvimos en el torneo? No es que tuviera nada de particular y no es que me acuerde de los combates que llegue a tener, pero olvidarme del que tuve contra ti fue algo que nunca podré ni querré olvidar porque fue ahí cuando conseguí la libertad que tanto quería. Fui libre por primera vez..."

La mujer se puso a reír mientras el demonio, discretamente, seguía atento a todo lo que ella podría decir en un momento en que parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba más débil se estaba haciendo.

"Ha sonado bastante cutre todo lo que he dicho... Pero aunque odie decir esto, te estoy agradecida y mucho más de lo que tu puedes llegar a creer."

"Libertad..."

"Correcto. Todo por libertad como cualquier otra persona. Todos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguirla, sea lo que sea... Es una lástima que tu aún no tengas la tuya."

Una rápida mirada de rabia de parte de Hiei hizo que la mujer dudara entre sonreír o ponerse realmente seria y viendo que no podía seguir dudando, se mantuvo con un rostro en el que no demostraba nada pero dejando a la vista una sonrisa.

"Duele que digan la verdad, ¿eh?" Ella agachó la mirada otra vez hacía sus muñecas. "Pero a veces sentir el dolor esta bien, porque es entonces cuando comprendes el significado de toda las cosas que tienes a tu alrededor."

"Cosas como..."

"Como todo. Son tantas cosas que nunca llegaría el día en que terminaría la lista. Es algo extraño de decir para gente como tú o yo... La única manera de entenderlo es viviéndolo."

"Es estúpido..."

"No es necesariamente estúpido... Quizá, si quieres, yo te podría ayudar a conseguir la libertad para que tu mismo pudieras comprobar lo que he dicho. Aunque me temo que nunca querrás aceptar y decir que realmente quieras aprenderlo."

La mirada de Hiei se clavó duramente en la mujer la que pareció quedarse aún más orgullosa con lo que estaba haciendo y con lo que estaba consiguiendo.

"Soy libre así que entiendo más de lo que tu puedas entender."

"Oh... es verdad... Bueno, demuestra tu libertad yendo a trabajar. Vamos, te ordeno a que vayas a trabajar con los demás que están por aquí." Ordenó, con ironía, la mujer divirtiéndose de como iba la cosa.

"No acepto ordenes de nadie."

"Eso ya lo sé, pero resulta que yo tengo el mando de todo esto, así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga en tus horas de trabajo, y ahora mismo es una de ellas."

Dejando un gruñido, pero queriendo demostrar que ni ella ni nadie iba a obligarle a hacer algo, se acomodó en el sillón, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como la mujer arqueaba una de sus cejas ya que ella esperaba a que él se fuera enfadado de allí.

"Se ve que cada vez que estoy de malhumor tu sueles estar más contento, ¿no?"

El demonio se limitó a encoger los hombros mirando, en alerta, como Mukuro se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él.

"Sea lo que sea, sé que vas a pasar de lo que diga y eso molesta. Y como no soy ninguna 'baka onna' de las que tu conoces y no temo a nada de lo que puedas hacer, no voy a permitir que sigas así."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" preguntó el demonio tirando su cuerpo, un poco, hacía un lado del sillón al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba hacía el otro.

"Nada. Simplemente liberarte."

Y justo antes de que el demonio dejara escapar una risa irónica la chica lo besó dejando a Hiei que se quedará impactado durante unos minutos para después empujarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás.

"Baka. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?"

"Liberándote... aunque creo que te gusta más que te tengan enjaulado."

El chico dejó escapar un gruñido, decidiendo que no valía la pena contestar y viendo, con rabia, como la mujer parecía sonreír con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"¿Tanto te ha gustado? ¿Quieres otro, enjaulado?"

"No."

"Hiei... dentro de lo que cabe somos iguales. Ambos hemos vivido, dentro de lo que cabe, lo mismo... Supongo que, entonces, ambos necesitaríamos tener las mismas cosas como la libertad." Dicho eso, y volviendo a acercarse al demonio, volvió a plantarle un beso. "¿No te gusta la libertad?"

"No... necesito... libertad..." Murmuró fastidiado Hiei intentando conseguir el orgullo que tenía el sentimiento que estaba perdiendo y, decidiendo, al final, que era mejor irse aunque sin dejar, antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, un pequeño: "Hn."

·······

N/A: Bueno... Ahora, con toda la seguridad del mundo, puedo decir que esta ha sido la pareja con la que más dificultades he tenido para escribir (sips, todo lo que he tardado ha sido por culpa de esta pareja) y encima con el gran presentimiento de: 'ohhhh!!! Es/Parece OOC!!!'

A parte de que tampoco me ha gustado como ha quedado U.U

De todas formas, miraré de tener acabado el último one-shot que me queda de este fic para dentro de una o dos semanas y olvidarme de esto por completo, por lo menos, hasta que me recupere del trauma que he cogido xD

**Sanasa: **¡Gracias! La verdad es que antes de hacerlo quería hacerlo 'dulce', no sé exactamente el porque, pero siempre que pienso en algún argumento yuri tiene que ser así, a parte de que siendo Yukina una de ellas... vamos, que pensé que le quedaba bien xD ****

**Yukii:** Oh... creo que no has sido la única que piensa eso... xDD La nana... xDD Eso es por haber leído el manga de Nana, me gustó y era una manera de 'mostrarlo' aunque sean ambas cosas diferentes xD

**Baalberi:** ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que tampoco estaría mal, pero lo que pasa es que va más el yaoi o las parejas hetero, así que... ¿Las peticiones? Ya no admito más UU

**Marie Shinomori:** ¡Ops! Bueno, la pareja ya la habían pedido y es este capítulo, así que ya lo tienes. Bueno, a parte de que cerré las peticiones tampoco podría hacer el Kurama/Botan porque, como has dicho tu, ya lo he hecho. Así que por mucho que me guste no puedo hacer excepciones porque no estaría bien de mi parte, así que lo siento. A parte de que la pareja esa quizá antes era mi preferida, ahora tengo otros tipos de gustos con las parejas (parejas de las que nunca han sido pedidas, así que imagínate... ¬¬)

**Lovehiei : **Me temo que no podrá ser. Las peticiones las cerré hace unos cuantos capítulos. Lo siento.

**Misterio:** Pues, como has dicho tú, no podrá ser... A parte es que tendrían que ser dos y no un trío... Lo siento.

**Dark-Str: **Creo que no me he enterado de lo que querías decir con eso. U.U

**Deityofdeath05: **Gracias. Bueno... la pareja solo fue algo 'pasajero', ahora ya es como otra más del montón. La verdad es que... no he tenido tiempo de leer el fic... U.U pero ya miraré de pasar (algún día U.U).

**Sunney-chan:** No puedo hacer el fic porque ya acabaron los pedidos, pero hice un Yusuke/Botan a parte, o te lees ese o vas a buscar en inglés, no puedo hacernada más.

Ja Ne!


	13. Mejorando

Y ya esta el último capítulo. La pareja, Yusuke/Hiei, pedido por Sanasa. ¡Aquí lo tienes!

**Mejorando**

Unos ojos miraban, con aburrimiento, como las agujas del reloj iban moviéndose en una velocidad que parecía ir más lenta a medida que iba pasando el tiempo haciendo algo que podría llegar a ser insoportable.

Suspiró, mirando como su mano había cogido otra vez el lápiz que había dejado en la mesa para ponerse a hacer líneas y círculos sin sentido en el cuaderno en el que debía de hacer los deberes.

Otro suspiro cuando volvió a tirar el lápiz perezosamente en el escritorio para dejar esta vez su frente en la mesa, dándose, de vez en cuando, algún pequeño golpe al levantar la frente y dejarla caer.

La levantó de golpe, esta vez yendo más rápido que cualquier acción que había hecho desde que estaba allí metido, y, después de rodar sus ojos por toda la habitación unas cuantas veces se puso a contemplar las pintadas que tenía el escritorio.

Poco después, algo que él pudo creer que fueron, al menos, media hora, miró de nuevo al reloj para darse cuenta de que no había pasado ni media hora y, entonces, resoplando de aburrimiento con un ligero movimiento de brazo hizo que todo lo que había a la mesa cayera al suelo.

"Limpia."

Totalmente limpia de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar ocupándola, aunque de otra manera seguía siendo sucia al tener todas las cosas pintadas.

A parte de que, por muy limpia que estuviera ahora, el suelo había recibido sin brazos preparados para acogerlos todo lo que de la mesa había desaparecido.

Pocos segundos después de tirar las cosas, cogió la primera chaqueta que encontró y salió de la habitación para irse al desordenado comedor para buscar a su madre.

"¡Mama! Me voy, no me esperes."

Y con eso, se fue sin preocuparse de nada y sabiendo que su madre ni lo había escuchado aunque no fuera importante porque la mujer nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su hijo a no ser que le dijeran que estaba muerto.

Sus pasos, a veces veloces, a veces lentos, sin seguir ningún ritmo en concreto y sin saber exactamente donde iba, llegó a la puerta de casa de los Kuwabara, siendo recibido por la chica morena que habitaba allí junto su amigo.

"Kuwabara no esta."

Y como vino, se fue, llegando a casa de Kurama siendo abierto esta vez por el hermano pequeño que iba junto unos críos más.

"Shuiichi esta en su cuarto con un amigo suyo. Supongo que puedes entrar."

Y así, recibiendo un golpe de uno de los críos al salir todos corriendo hacía la calle, entró dentro de la casa asegurándose de cerrar la puerta y yendo hacía lo que él suponía que sería el cuarto del chico pelirrojo.

Viendo, al final, que había ido a parar en el baño.

Salió, entrando otra habitación y huyendo de ella inmediatamente al ver que era el cuarto de matrimonio para encontrarse con al 'enano' compañero del que el hermano de Kurama había mencionado.

"Hiei."

"Idiota."

"¡Oye! No te hacía nada decir un 'hola' o un 'Yusuke'. Hasta me conformaba con tu 'hn', pero no hacía falta que insultaras al encontrarme por primera vez al día." Contestó el moreno para quedarse un momento en silencio para después continuar. "Por cierto, ¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"Nada que te importe."

"¿Dónde esta Kurama?"

"¿Y a mi que me preguntas?"

"Hiei... No habrás entrado sin permiso de Kurama, ¿verdad?"

"No. Algo que tu si que has hecho."

"¡Oye! Tu también estas aquí con un Kurama desaparecido, por lo tanto has entrado sin su permiso."

"Pero yo tengo permiso para entrar a donde me de la gana y cuando me de la gana." Contestó el demonio recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa mientras esperamos a que venga Kurama." Y viendo como con eso había conseguido llamar bastante la atención del demonio, continuo."Comencemos de nuevo. Hola, me llamo Yusuke. Encantado."

"Hn."

"Así no se saluda... Ven, siéntate y hablamos."

Y entonces, ambos fueron hacía el sofá del salón para sentarse y mirarse el uno al otro esperando a que el otro hiciera algo.

"¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?" preguntó bastante irritado el detective viendo que su idea de cambiar su relación con el demonio parecía imposible debido al poco esfuerzo que éste ponía para ayudar.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de matar a alguien?"

"Mmm..."

"Pues no creo que entiendas las locas ganas que tengo de sacar mi espada para que pruebes su tallo."

"¡Oye! Estoy mirando de ser buena persona." Dicho eso y totalmente furioso, el detective se giró dándole la espalda al demonio para al cabo de pocos segundos levantarse mientras murmuraba un 'me voy a acabar los deberes que seguro que me lo pasaré mejor que con este enano.'

Y con eso, y sin decir nada más, se fue dejando bien claro con la puerta todo su enfado y haciendo que el demonio sonriera al ver como había acabado todo.

····

"Malditos ejercicios... ¿a quién se le ocurrió hacer estas cosas?"

Y se tiró al sofá, bruscamente, maldiciendo a todo lo que le salía en mente.

Y acabando por maldecir al demonio que estaba en su ventana con esa sonrisa tan suya.

"¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?"

"Pensé que quizá estarías aburrido."

"Así que ahora te consideras diversión, eh Hiei."

Y como el demonio no respondió, se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Sabes Hiei? Quiero decirte que te estoy agradecido. Sé que agradecer a un demonio no es que sea de lo más normal del mundo y mucho más si ese demonio resultas ser tú. Pero vamos, que queriendo o sin querer nos has ayudado muchas veces. Ya que, al fin y al cabo, somos ningens y según tu, somos estúpidos, pero aún así has ayudado."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si... Bueno no... También quería decirte que... que no solo esta Kurama... así que si algún día quieres compañía pues... yo también puedo ayudar."

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el demonio no esperándose ese tipo de reacción de parte del detective mientras miraba de que su ceja arqueada se pusiera bien para no parecer tan sorprendido como lo estaba en esos momentos.

"Estoy siendo sincero, algo que tu no lo eres. Que darte las gracias no sea algo normal no significa que este mal. Simplemente... quiero mejorar nuestra amistad ya que, al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros del mismo equipo." Contestó orgullosamente el detective viéndose con importancia al saber que estos hechos, según lo que había leído en una revista de deportes, hace que tengan más buen rendimiento a la hora de algún partido.

Aunque al final, siempre acaba corrigiéndose sobre el hecho de que ellos no jugaban partidos, sino jugaban a vivir o morir, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, se pueden usar más o menos las mismas tácticas, ¿no?

"¡Aún mejor! Para mejorar nuestra amistad, nos iremos a la calle e iremos a ver algún partido de algo para pasar el rato juntos."

"Tu lo que estas es aburrido y como no hay nadie más a quien molestar, me has elegido a mi con la excusa de mejorar nuestra amistad." Comentó Hiei mientras miraba como el otro chico tiraba, de nuevo, todos los libros de la mesa para caer al suelo, cogiendo su chaqueta en el camino y, coger, entre las sabanas de la cama sin hacer su monedero.

"Tu cállate y vámonos. Encima que te invito, poniendo pegas... que desagradecido." Cogiéndole del brazo para que se moviera, Yusuke se llevo al demonio, parándose un momento por el salón. "¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Nos vamos!!"

Y Hiei, que supuso que su madre sería ese bulto que había en el suelo envuelto de una manta con unas cuantas botellas de alcohol vacías y tiradas acompañadas con el mando del televisor el cual parecía estropeado ya que se pasaba más tiempo la pantalla en blanco y negro que saliendo lo que debería de salir, se encogió los hombros y se fue antes de que el detective lo volviera a coger del brazo.

"¿Cuál partido prefieres ver entonces?" Seguido a esa pregunta, el detective comenzó a enrollarse sobre todos los equipos que había, sus puntuaciones, sus jugadores y todas otras tonterías de la cuales dejaban al demonio sin saber lo que decía y sin tener ganas de esforzarse a comprenderlo. "Entonces... ¿cuál has decidido?" volvió a preguntar al acabar toda la parrafada y justo cuando ya habían llegado a uno de los estadios.

Pocos minutos fueron lo que tardaron para después verse los dos sentados en unas gradas llenas de gente, que de vez en cuando echaban un rápido ojazo al demonio por parecer un 'crío' peligroso, con unas bolsas de palomitas y unas banderitas que le habían dado un grupo de chicas que trabajan allí.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó el detective poniéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca. "¡A que es interesante! Ya verás... el próximo partido que jueguen, ya te llevaré conmigo para que no te lo pierdas."

Y con el compañerismo que parecía estar cogiendo Yusuke hacía el demonio, pasó uno de sus brazos hacía los hombros de Hiei, haciendo que éste se pusiera en atención a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el detective en esos momentos.

Cosa que fue un nada. Ya que tal y como puso el brazo, lo apartó para coger la banderita y ponerse a juguetear con ella y ponerse a comentar sobre la forma del escudo.

Y toda la tarde saltando del asiento para gritar cuando su equipo conseguía puntos y quejidos e insultos cuando algo no iba bien para ellos, mientras solo una persona miraba con aburrimiento y sin moverse en ningún momento como el partido fue transcurriendo hasta acabar.

"¿Qué te ha parecido? Genial, ¿verdad?"

"Hn."

"¿Y ahora qué te apetece hacer?"

"Nada."

"¡¡Oh!! ¡Ya sé! ¡Primero tenemos que ir a celebrar la victoria a casa! Cuando el equipo que tu sigues gana, tienes que celebrarlo aunque sea a solas."

····

La mesa que siempre estaba vacía ya que lo que a veces había en ella –libros– estaban, aún, tirados en el suelo, resultaba que ahora estaba ocupada por dos pequeños vasos llenos de agua.

Vasos que fueron cogidos por el detective, dándole uno al demonio y después dejar una larga parrafada sobre el honor de ser seguidor de ese equipo y sobre todos los motivos del porque iban a brindar en esos momentos.

Brindis que solo hizo Yusuke debido a que el demonio simplemente se limito a hacer un pequeño –casi imposible de ver– movimiento con el vaso y, mientras Yusuke se ponía a beber un trago como si de sake se tratara, el demonio volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa sin haber bebido absolutamente nada de él.

"¡Oh, que bien que te hacen sentir estas cosas!"

Y entonces, los ojos oscuros del moreno se encontraron con los del demonio.

Siendo unos ojos llenos de emoción y alegría el polo opuesto a los ojos vacíos y llenos de aburrimiento.

Aburrimiento que el demonio consiguió pasar al detective con tan solo la mirada, ya que Yusuke dejo el vaso, vacío, en la mesa y se quedó sentado en la cama mirando a un punto inexistente.

"Quizá hubiera sido más divertido ir al partido con Genkai..." suspiró el chico haciendo que el demonio lo mirara.

"Estúpido."

"Aunque si hubiera ido con Genkai no hubiéramos mejorado nuestra amistad."

"¿Es que hemos mejorado algo?"

Siempre había Hiei con toda la ironía que venía con él.

"Nos lo hemos pasado bien, por lo tanto si."

"Oh, que bien."

Y de nuevo, la gran ironía.

"¿Quieres hacer ahora una fiesta en pijama? Espera... ¿tienes pijama? Quizá puedo ir a pedirle al hijo del vecino, que tiene diez años, para que te preste uno."

Fue entonces, cuando los ojos del detective pudieron ver la espada saliendo de su cobertura con todo el orgullo que él podía tener en esos momentos sabiendo que la había sacado solo para el gozo de sus ojos.

"¡Era broma!" Contestó rápidamente el chico no queriendo comprobar si estaba demasiado afilada o no.

"Lo mío también. Me voy antes de coger alguna estupidez de la tuyas."

"¿Te vas ya? Si eso... puedes pasarte otro día. La próxima vez, te enseñaré como mejorar aún más nuestra relación."

"¿Aún más? ¿No la habíamos mejorado ya?"

"¡¡Nah!! Aún queda para mejorar."

Y así, un día aburrido para dos personas puede convertirse en algo más de lo que parecía que iba a ser.

Así, una extraña amistad podía mejorar para algo más.

Y así, con una pequeña vuelta para ver un partido, se convertía en un 'quedamos para otro día' del cual prometía mucho más.

Porque cuando quieres mejorar una amistad mejorada... se puede llegar al amor, ¿no?

····

**N/A:** Ejem... ¡Cuánto tiempo! U-U Bueno, pues aquí esta lo que quedaba. ¿Contenta? Nops, quería acabar con un buen capítulo, algo que no he visto en este, pero en fin... así son las cosas, nunca salen como quieres.

Este capítulo pues... no hay beso... no hay amor claro que se pueda ver, pero bueno... después del Kurama/Botan todos los demás eran más o menos lo mismo, así que... U-U

Así que ahora lo hago 'oficialmente'. Hoy, 17 de noviembre del 2004, cierro este fic. ¿Posibilidades de continuarlo? Las más mínimas que pueda haber. YYH ya no me va...

Y también, a la vez que cierro este fic quiero avisar sobre los demás. Todos los fics que tengo y no están acabados, excepto Nosferatu, los voy a quitar. Ya que, hace tiempo que estoy mirando de subir algunos, pero llego a la conclusión de que no me gustan, los veo demasiado... estúpidos/infantiles/absurdos... no sé como llamarlo. Pero al llegar ahí, veo que por mucho que intenta subir capítulos, no puedo. Así que los guardaré y algún día, si me apetece, los volveré a publicar pero mejorados.

Pero por ahora, voy a quitarlos.

**Lastlightangel: **Hiei/Yusuke ya lo habían pedido, así que aquí esta. Y el Hiei/Yomi... ¡eso es nuevo! Pero no podrá ser, esto ya ha quedado cerrado U-U I'm sorry.

**Sanasa: **Nops, no recuerdas mal, así que aquí lo tienes. Seguramente no como te lo esperabas, pero bueno... U-U Y si, ya sé lo de esta pareja (Dark acordándose de todas las veces que has hablado de ella), así que don't problem. ¡Oh! Me alegro de que te haya gustado Hiei xD Mejor dicho me alegro MUCHO. Y... no cuela lo que has hecho U-U Otro día será... Aunque... podríamos… you know… yo te hago esa pareja y tu me haces de alguna que yo te pida... ¿Sabes cuala es, no? :P

**Tsunami4000:** Bueno... Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te hayan gustado algunos de los capítulos. Respecto el Hiei/Botan... ya no puede ser. Lo siento U-U

**Kaolla Asakura:** Pues no se puede ya. Lo siento. U-U Y de Kurama/Yukina... no es que me atraiga la pareja, por lo tanto no tengo idea de cuales hay. Aunque _Sanasa _tiene uno que se llama '_Sabor a Navidad_', en que no es del todo Kurama/Yukina, ya que esta más centrado en el Kurama/Hiei, pero también tiene de esa pareja, así que si no detestas el shounen ai puedes pasar a leerlo, a parte de que te lo recomiendo porque la autora escribe muy bien.

**DarkStar: **(Sigue sin aceptar el arroba U-U)Yo tampoco sé lo que pasó xD De todas formas, gracias por el review. Y me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos. Mukuro... sale en la última saga si no me equivoco... Y no digo nada de ella para no darte spoilers. Y no hace falta que te disculpes xD

**Sunney-chan: **No pasa nada. Pues me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Ver lo que pasa? Nah... Ese ya esta acabado, así que de pasar no pasa nada más. Gracias por el review.

**Paty-chan: **Esa pareja ya la cogieron, es la del capítulo anterior a este U-U. Así que, ya esta.

Y para finalizar, gracias a toda la gente que lo ha estado leyendo y lo siento por la gente que sin saberlo pidió cuando no sé podía hacer y se quedaron sin fics.

Thanks!

Ja ne!

PD – Quedaba una cosa por decir xD Hoy, 17 de noviembre, se tiene que decir un: **Happy Birthday, Miss Fluffy**. xDD


End file.
